The Me Series
by RRP
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS! NEW CHAPTERS! NEW CHAPTERS! *runs in circles, screaming like she's won the lottery* R/R!
1. Blame Me

_ Blame Me _

by RRP

Agent Buddy Jakebs slid the designer sunglasses over his gray-blue eyes, and brushed back his sandy blonde hair. He looked at himself in the small mirror of the black Sport Explorer. 

"Man, you are one-" The door swung open, and his partner, Agent Brooke Riley, jumped in. She eyed him for a minute, then gave a small laugh. 

"Talking to yourself again, Jakebs?" She opened a brown paper bag she had in one hand, and handed him a doughnut. He frowned at her, then at the doughnut. 

"I thought I said chocolate." Riley grinned and pulled the door shut behind her. 

"They were out." He frowned again, then took a tenitive bite. 

"Oh well. The coffee?" He asked between bites that were quickly growing larger. 

"Right here." She gave him a Styrofoam cup. "Careful, it's cold." She took a small sip of her own coffee. 

"Haha. Very funny." Jakebs replied, taking the coffee. She gave his cup a cautious glance. 

"I never have understood why you like it cold and black." He smirked. 

"Some things just weren't meant to be understood, Riley." Jakebs said with a fake aristocratic air, ducking from the teasing punch he knew was coming. But she hit him anyway, and he almost choked on his doughnut. 

"That's three for me today, Jakebs. I'd watch it if I were you." Riley warned dryly. He nodded, taking a sip of coffee to help calm his coughing. 

"Where to?" Jakebs asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"HQ. We have to file that follow-up report for the Hendersan case." Jakebs moaned. 

"More paperwork?" Riley nodded, laughing again. Just then, a car flew by, someone shooting out of the back at a following police car. 

"Go, Jakebs!" All else was forgotten, as Jakebs slammed on the gas and followed the car. 

"Never a dull moment in Dover." Jakebs muttered, overtaking the car. The men in the speeding car realized someone else had joined the chase, and were shooting at the Sport Explorer. 

"Darn! I just washed this thing!" Riley yelled, and Jakebs grinned. "Oh, shoot!" Riley exclaimed, as the grin was wiped off Jakebs face. They had come to an intersection, and the speeding car rammed a little Honda Civic. Jakebs slammed on the brakes, and Riley pulled out the handheld radio. 

Jakebs jumped out and ran towards the wreckage, fearing the worst. He looked in the window of the Civic first, and saw a man in the front, unconscious, and a crying baby in the back. He tried the door, and found it to be locked. 

"Aw, crap! Open!" He yelled at the door, as bystanders watched with concern. He gave up trying to pull it open, and gave the window a furious kick. Glass shattered, falling over the passenger seat. He unlocked the door, and jerked it open. 

"Give me the baby." He heard Agent Riley say behind him, as he pulled the baby out first. It continued to cry loudly, and Riley ran away from the car. Jakebs fiddled with the man's seatbelt, trying to get it open. Then, he heard the sound he had been dreading. A loud pop, and a sizzle, and flames erupted in the back of the car. He groped on the floor for something that would cut the seatbelt, and found nothing. He remembered the glass and looked at the passenger seat. A fairly large piece, with a viciously sharp edge, lay in the middle of the seat, and he picked it up. 

"Here goes nothing." He muttered, pushing the glass against the seatbelt. It slid through easily, cutting the seatbelt quickly. He threw it down, and pulled the man out as carefully as he could. Jakebs saw a large gash on the back of his head for the first time, and cursed. 

"Jakebs, move!" Riley yelled from several yards away. He glanced back at the car, which was almost completely in flames and ready to blow. He tried to run, dragging the man with him. 

"Jakebs, now!" He heard Riley scream, and he looked over his shoulder one more time. A flash of light, a loud explosion that seemed to deafen him, and all was blackness. 

*-*-* 

"Jakebs, can you hear me? Jakebs?" Jakebs fought through the fog in his mind, trying to figure out what was going on, who was shaking him, and why they were shaking so hard. 

"Will he be alright?" He heard someone else ask, and he attempted to open his eyes. 

"I don't know! Jakebs, can you hear me? Jakebs!" His eyes flew open, and he blinked at the sudden light. He could see Riley bending over him, and another man behind her. 

"What's going on?" He asked groggily, trying to sit up. Riley pushed him back down. 

"Don't move. The EMT's are on their way." Riley searched his face, for any sign of pain or confusion. 

"What happened, Riley?" He asked again, getting a little frustrated. His head hurt like heck, and he couldn't figure out why in the world he was lying on the ground. 

"The car blew up!" Riley said, slightly exasperated, and somewhat concerned. 

"Oh." Everything came flooding back to him, and he shot up into a sitting position, and Riley couldn't push him back down. "The baby? And the guy?" Riley sighed, and pointed. 

"The baby's fine, but the guy is...um...dead." She cringed a little, knowing how much he hated to lose someone. Jakebs sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He cursed under his breath, and looked at Riley. 

"The paperwork probably would have been a better choice." Riley hid a smile, as the ambulance roared around the corner, followed by firemen who quickly set to work putting the remaining flames out. 

"Sir, were you in the wreck?" A EMT stepped forward, with a medical bag clutched in one hand. 

"No." Jakebs looked a little annoyed, and Riley stood up to explain. 

"He was nearby when the cars exploded." The EMT gave a curt nod, and knelt next to Jakebs. Minutes later, the EMT handed him a small pill, and stood up to talk to Riley. 

"Um, Mrs..." The EMT trailed off, remembering she hadn't mentioned her name. 

"Agent. Agent Riley." 

"Oh, well, he has a minor concussion from the looks of it. Just take him home, let him rest, and-" 

"You mean, 'make him rest'." Riley muttered, with a glance towards Jakebs, who was still sitting on the ground. The EMT smiled a little, 

"Yeah, I guess...Anyway, make sure he rests, and takes it easy for at least twenty four hours." 

"Fine." Riley turned to stare at their Sport Explorer, which was scratched up from the bullets. Luckily, they had all been close shaves, and nothing serious, but Chief Carpelli would still get mad. 

"Can I see the kid?" She heard Jakebs asking, and she turned back to him. 

"Are you sure, Jakebs?" He nodded. 

"We need to protect it." Riley and the EMT exchanged worried glances. 

"What do you mean, Jakebs? Protect her from what?" Riley followed his gaze to the small baby. 

"I don't know." Jakebs shook his head, and Riley started to think he had hit his head a little too hard. 

"Then how do you know she or he needs to be protected?" He looked up at Riley, and met her eyes. 

"Instinct." Riley sighed again, and the EMT turned back to the waiting ambulance. 

"I'll go get her or him." Jakebs grinned. 

"I knew you'd understand, Riley." She ignored him, and walked over to the cop who was holding the baby. 

"I'll take the baby now, sir." He shook his head. 

"Nope. Sorry m'am. The baby's not going anywhere." The cop said, as politely as he could. She pulled out her wallet and flashed the gold. 

"FBI, sir. Agent Riley. We have legal custody now." Riley stopped, hoping the cop would get the picture, and she wouldn't have to say more. The cop looked surprised, then handed her the baby. 

"Sorry, m'am. My apologies..." He tipped his cap, and she turned away, and walked back to Jakebs. 

"Happy now?" She asked, glaring at him. 

"I think so. Let's get out of here." He stood up slowly, and went to the Sport Explorer. "Who's driving?" He asked, with a gleam in his eye. 

"I am, you idiot. Take the kid." She handed him the baby, and he sat in the passenger seat. 

"Is it a boy, or a girl?" He questioned, looking at the baby's face. 

"I guess we'll find out, when _you change it's diaper." Riley revved the engine, and they were off. Jakebs held the baby, trying to ignore his growing headache. _

*-*-* 

The black town car pulled up to the smoldering scene, and it's occupants slid out. Police tape blocked the road off, and people milled around, trying to see what was happening. The people from the black town car ignored the tape, and went up to a police officer. 

"Excuse me, what happened here?" The cop heard someone snap, and he whipped around. He was greeted by the sight of an extremely beautiful lady, with killer eyes, an older man, and four guys in black suits that looked like something out of Men in Black. 

"Car wreck." He replied, eyeing the lady. 

"That's obvious, you idiot! Who was involved?" The lady growled, and he pointed to a limp form, covered with a body bag. 

"We're still trying to identify him." She looked at the bodybag, and snapped to one of the men next to her. 

"Sam. Go see if it's someone we knew." 

"Yes, Miss Parker." He murmured, stepping towards the bag. She pulled a cigarette out, and lit it. The older man gave her a displeasing frown, and she sighed. 

"Syd, don't say a word." He nodded, putting his lips together in a firm line. Sam looked back at Miss Parker, his face visibly pale. 

"Um, Miss Parker, it was Broots." The cop watched, as both Miss Parker, and the older man, who appeared to be Syd, paled slightly. Miss Parker dropped her cigarette, and ground it out with the tip of her high heeled shoe. 

"Are you sure, Sam?" He lifted the top flap of the bodybag again, and nodded. 

"Was anyone with him?" Sydney asked the cop after a moment of silence. 

"Yeah. A baby, but this lady took it." Miss Parker grabbed the cop by his collar. 

"Did she say what her name was?" She asked through clenched teeth. Sam resumed his position by Miss Parker's side. 

"Um, I think she said her name was Rilyn. Agent Rilyn." The cop stuttered, breathless because of how close Miss Parker was getting. She turned on her heel, and strode briskly back to the car, the group following. Once inside the car, she sighed. 

"Oh, Syd! What are we going to tell Debbie?" 

"I don't know, Miss Parker. I don't know." 

*-*-* 

"Um, it's a boy." Jakebs said, putting a new diaper on. 

"Well, what are you going to name him, for now?" Riley asked, sitting down on the couch. 

"I don't know! What do you think?" Jakebs questioned, picking up the baby and handing him to Riley. She looked at him for a minute. 

"He looks like an Alec to me." Jakebs sat down on the couch with a sigh. 

"What do you mean, 'looks like'?" 

"Well, the names have to match the person, like Bud-" He held a hand up. 

"Don't say it." 

"Fine. But his name is Alec." 

"Alec. Alec what?" Jakebs took the newly named Alec back, and looked into his small face. 

"Alec." Riley said firmly. "He has a last name, we'll just have to find out what it is." Jakebs sighed again, and stared fiercely at the tiny face. After several minutes, he looked up and handed Alec to Riley. 

"I'm going to bed. My head is killing me." He stumbled back to the master bedroom of his apartment, and Riley sat on the couch, holding the baby, and singing softly, 

_Kri Kra toad's foot, _

_ Geese walk barefoot... _

*-*-* 

Jarod hummed softly, sucking on a piece of Pez, and snapping some new-found Technic Legos together. He set the Legos down, and looked at what he had built. It was a small model of the Centre, another clue to leave for Parker and Sydney. He smiled, and picked up the phone, 

"This is Sydney." His mentor's voice held a pang of sadness Jarod hadn't heard since Jacob died. He immediately sensed something was wrong, and gave up the idea of teasing him. 

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Jarod asked the question seriously, but it also had a melancholy sound of a small child asking a obviously saddened parent. 

"You don't know?" Sydney sounded slightly surprised. Jarod sat straight up in his chair. 

"Don't know what, Sydney?" Sydney's soft sigh came over the line, and Sydney replied, 

"Broots was in a car accident this morning. He's...dead." Jarod could almost feel Sydney's heart breaking, his spirit crumbling. Broots had been one of the few people he had left to call friend. 

"Sydney, I'm...I'm sorry..." Jarod was stunned almost speechless. Broots dead? 

"Jarod, I-" 

"Sydney, what's going on there? Car accidents aren't always accidents when the Centre's involved." 

"Jarod, not right now, please!" Sydney almost begged, and Jarod understood. 

"Okay Sydney. Later." Click. Jarod hung up, and frowned at the phone. Broots dead? A wave of frustration, and rage rose up in him, and he flung the carefully constructed Lego model down to the floor with a yell. It shattered, and pieces scattered all over the room. He sank to his knees, on the verge of tears. He whispered to the silence, to the emptiness, 

"No, not another one...not because of me..." 

*-*-* 

_ Sydney leaned back in his chair, and set the phone down on the desk. He stared at the tall model of the Empire State Building, and seemed to look right through it. Why had he let him go? He could have stopped him! His mind drifted back to only yesterday, when Broots had found the baby. _

_"Syd, you're never going to believe what I found!" _

_ "That's unlikely, Broots." _

_ "Syd, I found another baby! In the Pretender files!" _

This had shocked Sydney, and he demanded that Broots show him everything. Broots had been unusually excited. He showed Sydney all the files, the papers, medical reports, and pictures. But what Broots was planning to do shocked him even more. 

_"Syd, we gotta get this baby out of here!" _

_ "Broots, you can't-" _

_ "I am, Syd. I can't bear to see another child tortured by this place. Goodbye, Syd. I'll be back for Debbie..." The last words Broots had said to him. How could he have just let him go? He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. _

"I'm going to tell Debbie." Miss Parker's voice startled him, and he looked up quickly. He watched her for a minute, searched her face, only to find she had put on her mask, and blocked everything out again. 

"Would you like me to come with you?" He asked quietly, and she shook her head. 

"No, Syd. I'll go alone." She turned, and was gone. Sydney's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. How could he have just let him go? 

*-*-* 

Jarod looked at the phone, and slowly picked it up. He held it for a minute, then dialed. 

"What?" Miss Parker's snapped answer came over the phone line. 

"Hello, Miss Parker." Jarod said slowly, tentively. 

"I don't have time for your games today, Jarod!" She almost yelled at him, and he cringed. 

"Parker, Sydney told me what happened, I'm sorry..." He almost whispered it, and Miss Parker felt a little bit sorry for snapping at him. But she couldn't let him find that out. 

"Why, was it your fault?" She growled, and a tear trickled down Jarod's pale cheek. He whispered his reply, 

"It might have been." Click. 

*-*-* 

"Debbie?" Miss Parker knocked on the door, and a little voice behind it replied, 

"Who is it?" Debbie struggled to look out the peephole. 

"Miss Parker." The door swung open, and Debbie stood there grinning. 

"Hi, Miss Parker!" Miss Parker stepped into the apartment and walked over to the couch. She would say it fast, and get it over with. 

"Debbie, come here, I have something to tell you." Debbie sat down on the couch, after pushing the door shut. 

"What is it Miss Parker?" 

"Debbie, your Daddy...is dead." Miss Parker shut her eyes for a minute, trying to block out everything. Debbie's face suddenly became pale white, her lower lip trembled, and she jumped up. 

"I hate the Centre! I hate it!" She screamed, running back to her room. Miss Parker decided not to follow. She listened to Debbie's heartbroken sobs for a minute, before letting her mind drift. Broots had found the other Pretender baby. 

_ "Broots, what do you mean, you've 'found another baby'?" _

_ "I did! Another Pretender project!" _

_ "And what do you plan to do about it?" _

_ "Get it out of here!" _

_ "You, Broots? Are you kidding?" _

_ "I can't bear to see another baby tortured by this place!" Those had been the last words Broots had said to her. The memory played over and over in her mind for several minutes, before another one replaced it. _

_"No..NO! Mommy! Mommy!" _

_ "Sydney, let me go! What are they doing? They're hurting her!" _

_ "MOMMY!" _

_ "Sydney, let me go!" _

The day her mother died. She remembered the total heartbreak, the loneliness, and the pain. Miss Parker stood up, and walked back to Debbie's room. Debbie was on her bed, buried in the covers, her face in the pillow. Miss Parker sat on the edge of Debbie's bed, somewhat awkwardly. 

"Debbie..." Debbie lifted her head, and through ragged sobs, whispered fiercely, 

"I...hate the Centre! I..hate..it!" She put her head back down in the pillow, and Miss Parker watched her small body shake with helpless sobs. She wished she had let Sydney come, he would know what to do. Suddenly, it hit her. _Hold her. Miss Parker hesitated, then reached out. _

"Debbie, come here..." Debbie flung her arms around Miss Parker, and tried to quiet her sobs. Parker held her tightly, and they sat like that for a long time. 

*-*-* 

Jakebs woke to the loud wails of a small baby. He looked at the clock, and sighed. Three thirty. Don't these things ever sleep? He stumbled out of bed and over to the portable crib Riley had gotten at some store. He awkwardly picked Alec, and rocked him gently. He looked into Alec's tiny face, wrinkled and red, as the tiny mouth opened in another loud wail. 

"Shh...shh.." Jakebs made a futile attempt to quiet him, and sighed. "Are you hungry?" He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a ready bottle. "Do I heat it up?" Jakebs asked himself out loud, trying to remember Riley's instructions. He shrugged, and put the bottle in the microwave. Alec continued to cry, Jakebs looking at him helplessly. 

A knock at the door startled him, and he walked over, still rocking Alec in one arm, as he opened the door with the other. It was Mrs. Krammer, from next door. She was elderly, and Jakebs knew she had had a few kids at one time. 

"Here, lad. Let me help you." Mrs. Krammer stepped inside, her brisk, athletic pace hiding her sixty some years. Jakebs stepped back, handing her Alec gratefully. The microwave beeped, and Jakebs jumped. He watched, in wonder, as Mrs. Krammer quickly quieted Alec with a soft song. "Go get the bottle, lad!" Jakebs nodded, and went over to the microwave, and grabbed the bottle. 

"Um, here." Mrs. Krammer took the bottle, and tested it on her wrist. She nodded, satisfied, and stuck the nipple into Alec's mouth. 

"What's his name?" Mrs. Krammer asked softly, as Alec sucked contentedly on the bottle. 

"Alec." Jakebs answered, sitting down next to her. 

"I didn't know you-" Jakebs cut her off, with a laugh. He stopped laughing, afraid of disturbing Alec. 

"No, Mrs. Krammer, he's not mine. It's a long story." She nodded, using her wisdom gained from years of living, and not asking any questions about the subject. 

"He doesn't like being alone." Mrs. Krammer said, looking into Alec's deep brown eyes. 

"How, how can you tell?" 

"Look how he looks at us. He's afraid we're going to leave him, or worse." 

"Worse? What?" Jakebs looked at Alec, concern mounting. Mrs. Krammer shook her head sadly. 

"I don't know." Alec gazed up into Jakebs eyes, and Jakebs gazed back. The fear, and the longing in Alec's wide, little eyes scared Jakebs. Someone that young shouldn't know how to give a look like that, but Alec was scared to death, and actually attempting to hide it. Jakebs held his hands out, and Mrs. Krammer handed Alec to him with a smile. She watched, as Alec and Jakebs eyes remained connected. 

"I'll never leave you alone. I promise." Jakebs whispered to him, so softly that it was almost inaudible. "I promise." 

*-*-* 

Miss Parker looked at Debbie, finally asleep in her bed. She turned, and walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. An empty cereal bowl still sat on the table, and a half-empty box of jelly doughnuts sat on the counter. The jelly doughnuts almost made her cry, almost broke the floodgate. It was almost impossible to think that she would never again see the Techie eating one of them, never hear his nervous stutter when she walked into the room. Never again. The words seemed to echo in the air, flying around the room. Did she have to lose someone else too? She sat down on a chair with a sigh, struggling once again to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow. She couldn't let herself cry, she wouldn't. She was a Parker! 

She stared hard at the cereal bowl on the table, as a new emotion hit her. Pity for Debbie. Miss Parker remembered what it was like to lose her mother, and Debbie had already lost hers, in a way. Her father, too? Debbie was parentless. An orphan. Miss Parker pulled out her cell phone, and dialed. 

"This is Sydney." Came the answer, but it was laced with anxiety and sorrow. 

"Syd, did Broots leave a will?" She asked, looking around the room. 

"I don't know. Probably. One has to be prepared for anything when the Centre is involved." 

"Find it, Syd." Click. Miss Parker snapped the cell phone shut, and stood up. If there was a will, and it was in the house, she would find it. She was getting ready to take all the picture frames off the walls when a sleepy Debbie appeared in the hall, her eyes red and puffy. 

"It's *sniff* in the hall closet, under the floor paneling under the vacuum cleaner. He *sniff* told me to tell you if he..he...if anything happened." Debbie swatted furiously at one cheek. Miss Parker nodded, and retrieved the document. She scanned over it, and gasped. 

"Debbie, did your Daddy tell you what his plans were for you, if anything happened?" Debbie shook her head, struggling to gain control over her quickly flowing tears. "It says right here that I get legal custody." Miss Parker pointed to the line of the will, and Debbie brightened a little. 

"R...really? I don't have to go back to Mommy?" Debbie ran to her, and threw her arms around Parker. She hesitated, and pulled herself away. "You don't mind, do you?" Debbie's eyes were so full of hope, in the midst of her sorrow, that Miss Parker couldn't refuse her. 

"No, Debbie. I'll take care of you." She grabbed the little girl again, and whispered in her ear. "I'll never leave you, I promise." 

*-*-* 

"Jakebs? Jakebs?" Riley knocked on the door, and when she received no answer, she unlocked it with her spare key, and went inside. No sign of Jakebs in the kitchen or the living room. She walked back to the bedroom. The door was open, and she looked inside. Jakebs was sprawled out on the bed, flat on his back, little Alec dozing peacefully on Jakebs' chest. She smiled, leaning against the door frame. Might as well let them sleep... 

She turned and walked back to the kitchen. Jakebs would need more than a chocolate doughnut for breakfast if he was going to play Dad to Alec. And Alec, undoubtedly, would want something to eat. Jakebs had enough in the kitchen, but Riley's biggest dilemma was wondering if she could even get Jakebs to sit down through toast and cereal, or if she should go ahead and make pancakes. She opted for the pancakes, and started mixing. A soft whimper from the bedroom caught her attention, but a sleepy, 

"I got it," Convinced her to stay where she was. A few minutes later, a rumpled Jakebs appeared, with Alec leaning against one shoulder. Riley stopped long enough to look at them. 

_'Man, he looks cute with his hair all rumpled up like that! And Alec makes him look even cuter! Stop it Riley, stop it!' Riley fought with her thoughts, quickly turning back to the pancake batter. _

_'How come she doesn't make me pancakes more often?' Jakebs was having no trouble with his thoughts, and after a minute walked to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle. He shook it with one hand, supporting a half-asleep Alec with the other. _

"Throw this in the microwave, will you? I wonder why those things don't come in chocolate..." Riley took the bottle with a sigh, and put it in the microwave, pushing a couple buttons at the same time. 

"So, what did you do last night?" She asked, pondering the strange, but adorable, position she had found them in. 

"Slept, fed him, slept, changed him, slept, begged Mrs. Krammer for help, and slept." Jakebs replied, sitting down on the couch in the adjacent living room. Riley turned, and watched as he pulled Alec off his shoulder and played with him. 

"Jakebs," Riley hated what she was going to have to say, "You can't keep him." Jakebs looked up, a gleam in his eye. 

"Of course I can. Just tell Carpelli I'm on sick leave or something." 

"Jakebs, he probably has people looking for him!" 

"I searched last night. No one is looking for him. Nothing." Jakebs turned back to Alec, but Riley wasn't going to let the matter go. 

"Jakebs, what if someone reports him missing in a few days?" Jakebs didn't even look up to reply. 

"One week. If no one is looking for him by then, he's mine." 

"Jakebs, this isn't a dog! He's a person! What if he has family?" Riley shoved the pancake batter away, deciding to use the cereal after all. 

"I'll be his family." Jakebs planted a soft kiss on Alec's forehead. "Can you bring me the bottle please?" 

*-*-* 

_ONE WEEK LATER... _

"Jarod hasn't contacted us since the accident. I'm beginning to worry that he may feel responsible for this is some way." Sydney said slowly, sitting at his desk. 

"Oh, save it Syd. Labrat's just playing more games. And ever consider the fact that he may be responsible for the 'accident'?" She regretted it as soon as she said it. The hurt look in Sydney's eyes was almost more than she could stand. He surprised her by quickly standing up, 

"Miss Parker, please! You're not the only person who lost someone!" He yelled, and left the room. Parker stood, shell shocked. 

*-*-* 

"Nothing, Jakebs. Fine, you can keep Alec for now." Riley sighed, and turned away from the computer. 

"Thank you, Mommy. I promise I'll take good care of him." Jakebs teased her, as he rocked Alec. The bond between them had grown tremendously in the past week, and Alec was always with Jakebs, or crying for him. 

"Let's go." Riley stood up, and stretched. Jakebs looked at her inquisitively. 

"Where to?" 

"The doctor's office. We have to get him checked out." 

"Now?" 

"Jakebs, you don't even know how old he is!" 

"Fine." Jakebs stood up, and followed Riley out the door to a new black Explorer that Riley had gotten while the other Explorer was being worked on. Jakebs sat in the front, with Alec on his lap, and Riley took the drivers seat. 

"On the way back, we'll stop and get some stuff for him." Jakebs nodded, as Riley pulled out of the apartment parking lot, and drove down the highway. 

"Which doctor are we going to?" Jakebs asked after they passed the popular pediatrician's office. 

"The Clinic. They won't ask as many questions." Riley answered, and minutes later they pulled into a large parking lot, next to a white brick building. They walked inside, and Riley went to the desk. She talked with a receptionist for a moment, before coming to sit with Jakebs in the waiting room. 

"Alec Jakebs?" Someone called out, and Jakebs popped up. 

"That was fast." He commented to the nurse, and she smiled. 

"We're not too busy today. Come with me." Jakebs followed her, and Riley followed him. Jakebs started awkwardly, 

"How would you tell how old a baby was, if you didn't know?" The nurse didn't think much of the question, and answered lightly, 

"Tests. Most doctor's and nurse's can tell by looking at babies. I'm guessing Alec is five months? He's small though." Jakebs looked at Riley helplessly, and she nodded. 

"Y..yeah, he's five months old." Jakebs looked back over at Riley, who shrugged. 

"He's cute. When's his birthday?" The nurse chattered on, oblivious to the fact that Alec's 'parents' were having a question crisis. 

"His birthday? Oh, um," Jakebs did the mental math as fast as he could, and he glanced over at Riley, who was mouthing, 'January'. "His birthday is January, January fifteenth." The nurse smiled. 

"My second cousin's nephew's niece was born on the fifteenth! What a coincidence!" They came to a small room and went into it. The nurse gave a cheerful, 'wait right here', and was gone. 

"That was close." Riley breathed, but Jakebs didn't seem to hear her. 

"Who in the world keeps track of birthdays that far into the family tree?" Riley sighed with exasperation, and Jakebs grinned. 

"You're going to make a horrible Dad." 

"But I'm going to make one heck of a fun babysitter." 

*-*-* 

Jarod sighed, and looked at the phone. He wanted to call, to hear Sydney's familiar voice, and Miss Parker's agitated snap, but he was afraid. Afraid they blamed him. He ate another Pez, and picked up the phone. He dialed, before he could change his mind. 

"This is Sydney," 

"Hello, Sydney," Jarod started out cautiously, testing the ground. 

"Jarod!" Sydney seemed glad that it was him. 

"How are things going, Sydney?" Jarod asked, taking a step further. 

"What? No rhetorical questions?" Jarod heard Miss Parker snap, and he smiled. Sydney must have put it on speaker phone. Sydney ignored her, and replied. 

"Things are rough, Jarod. But it's getting better." 

"I'm sorry, Sydney." Jarod whispered, and Sydney smiled. 

"It's not your fault, Jarod." 

"It might be." Click. Miss Parker sighed. 

"Great, Syd. He actually starts a conversation, and you have to play shrink." She left the room, and Sydney leaned back in his chair. '_I can't bear to see another baby tortured by this place!' Broots' last words to him hung the in air, thickening the atmosphere. Was it his fault? _

*-*-* 

Miss Parker entered her office, slamming the door behind her. She dug in the desk drawer for the bottle of vodka she kept, and quickly found it. She popped the top off, and took a long swig of it. 

'_I can't bear to see another baby tortured by this place!', Broots' last words haunted her, day and night. She could have stopped him! Was it her fault?" _

*-*-* 

Jarod leaned against the building, and kicked a rock. He heard music faintly coming from inside the building, and looked up at the sign. It said 'ESSENTIAL RECORDS', in large block letters. He sighed, and looked back down at his feet. If he hadn't run away, none of this would have happened. Was it his fault? 

The music inside stopped, and a head appeared at the door. 

"Hey, you! Are you the back-up drummer?" Jarod looked around, and realized the man must have been talking to him. He shook his head. "Oh, well, can you play?" 

"The drums?" Jarod asked, and the man nodded. "Probably." 

"Come in, we'll see what we can do." Jarod followed the man back to a recording booth. Four men sat inside, headphones on and mics ready. One of them had a piano in front of him, and two had guitars. The last one sat with a piece of paper in his hands, deep in thought. The man led Jarod to a large set of drums. 

"I take it you're pretty desperate?" Jarod inquired, and the man nodded. 

"Yeah, our drummer didn't show up, and we need to record this song today." Jarod looked at the music stand next to the drums. 

"Now, this is based on the same musical theory as a piano? This would be an eighth note, and this a sixteenth note, and so forth?" Jarod pointed to the music, and the man nodded. 

"You got it." Jarod started a simple beat on the drums, and laughed. 

"This is pretty easy." The man with the piano turned around with a grin. 

"Try something harder." He turned to the man with the music sheet, "Hey, Dan, you have the music for Collide?" The man who was obviously Dan, nodded, and pulled a sheet out from under his stool. 

"Play this." He said, handing it to Jarod. Jarod looked at it for a moment, then played the piece all the way through without stopping. 

"Perfect!" The man who had brought Jarod in almost squealed. "Let's go, boys." 

"Hey, introductions first!" Dan held a hand up, then turned to Jarod, "I'm Dan. The crazy guy with the piano is Charlie, and the guy with the blue guitar is Stephen, and Matt has the acoustic." Each man waved in turn, and Jarod smiled. 

"I'm Jarod." 

"Okay, Jarod, this is the music for the song," Dan was handing him another sheet when Jarod interrupted. 

"Wait. What's your band's name?" Jarod received blank stares, and Charlie groaned. 

"Mick, what'd you do? Pull him in off the street without even telling him who he was playing for?" The man who had brought Jarod in shrugged. 

"Pretty much." Dan sighed. 

"We're Jars of Clay." Jarod looked excited. 

"Jars of Clay? As in Boy on a String?" Dan nodded, a grin spreading on his face, "I heard your song on the radio the other day. Can I see your guitar?" Stephen handed him the electric guitar, and Jarod went on, "Let's see, I think it went like this," Jarod proceeded to play the entire song, and finished to see that every single person in the room was either suffering from hanging jaw disorder, or was completely amazed by his ability. Charlie regained speech first, 

"You've just heard the song once, on the radio?" Jarod nodded vigorously. 

"When do we start on the new song?" He asked happily, and Dan stuttered. 

"N..now, I guess." 

It took several tries to get the song right, but by the time they had finished, Jarod was almost in tears. It matched what was happening so well, he had to send it to Parker! 

"Can I have a copy of that?" He asked Mick, and Mick grinned. 

"Sure, I'll burn you a copy." 

"Thanks. Thanks for letting me play with you guys, I had fun." The four men laughed, and Dan murmured, 

"Heck, I'd drag you along for tour if I could. I've never seen so much talent!" 

"Sorry, but I'm not big on publicity." Jarod said slowly, and added under his breath, "Parker's never going to believe this! Then again, she believed the rodeo clown thing." 

*-*-* 

"Sydney," Miss Parker stormed into Sydney's office. "Labrat sent us something." She tossed a brown package toward Sydney, and he took it in his hands. "Well, open it!" Sydney carefully pulled the brown wrapping off, and found a CD. It had nothing on it in way of label, and the case was clear plastic. Miss Parker took the CD and put it in the computer tray. She waited impatiently as the CD player came up, and she pushed play. The song filled the air, striking deep into the hearts of both listeners. _ _

_ Am I really the one to blame? _

_ Should I accept the shame? _

_ Of being the one, that hurt you again. _

_ Will you forgive me, and just be my friend? _

_ Love lost, for kingdoms won, _

_ I sold my soul, but is it worth the run, _

_ To get to the top, and then lose my grip, _

_ Who will catch me if I slip? _

_ Pray to you, catch my fall, _

_ Will you lift me up, when I can't stand tall? _

_ Pray to you, hold me near, _

_ When I once again lose someone dear, _

_ Judas they call me, I guess they're right, _

_ For the kiss I planted, left you blind, _

_ I, Thomas, doubt you, when you call my name, _

_ Afraid am I, to take the blame _

_ Criticize me, leave me torn, _

_ Broken days, shattered morn, _

_ Starless nights, and hopeless dreams, _

_ Endless and useless, it all seems, _

_ Pray to you, catch my fall, _

_ Will you lift me up, when I can't stand tall? _

_ Pray to you, hold me near, _

_ When I once again lose someone dear, _

_ Pray to you, catch my fall, _

_ Will you lift me up, when I can't stand tall? _

_ Am I really the one to blame? _

_ Am I really the one to blame? _

*-*-* 

Mr. Cox paced down the hall of the secluded Centre safe house, and smirked as he pressed a button next to a door. This was fun, torturing Miss Parker. Sydney was an added bonus, and he had no doubt Jarod was shredding himself up over it. The door beeped, and Cox pushed it open. The weary, haggard form inside looked up, his eyes void of any hope. 

"Good morning, Mr. Broots!" 


	2. Rescue Me

Sorry this is out later than I thought it would be- I had a bit of a crisis at home. This is the note and Disclaimer for this piece and the last (which I forgot).

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own the Pretender. Jakebs, Alec, and Riley are MINE! ALL MINE! HA! (smirks at Steven and Craig) It's not _my_ fault you never thought of them!

I don't own Jars of Clay, but I wish I did. For those of you who don't know who Jars of Clay is, then MORI! (die). No, actually, they are a real band…really cool music. That song just isn't one of them. The song One to Blame is actually one of my songs, (yes…the stupid little fanfic author wrote a song with a tune! I sing it all the time)

Now for the following:

I don't own the Pretender. Jakebs, Alec, Riley, Peter, and Eli are ALL MINE! (smirks again at Steven and Craig) You know, you guys watch far too little Star Trek…

The youth group, Ignite, is real! It's my Youth Group! Pastor Patrick, Steve, Josh, Jordan, and Gabe are all real! (Gabe's my cousin. (pouts) and he's hot.) (FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE FOR SOME STRANGE REASON ANTI-CHRISTIAN: JAROD IS NOT ACTUALLY WITNESSED TO. HE JUST GETS A RATHER ODD CLUE FROM A CERTAIN PERSON AT THE GROUP)

I am real. Stosh is MINE.

My Dad is not that distracted in real life. Yes, I really do have six younger brothers and sisters.

AH1a as far as I know is not real. My own deadly creation.

Reviews keep the muse within me fed! REPLY PLEASE!

Rescue Me 

by RRP

"Broots, talk and it will all be over!" Mr. Cox coaxed, as the Sweeper once again punched Broots in the stomach. Broots tried to double over, his body naturally responding to the inward push of muscle and tissue, but he couldn't. His body was slanted at a forty-five degree angle, and his hands were shackled at the top of the metal table, and his feet at the bottom. Cox sat on a chair, enjoying the show.

"I still don't know what you want!" Broots managed to gasp. Cox shook his head.

"That attitude kills people, Mr. Broots." Cox waved the Sweeper over, and whispered something in his ear. The Sweeper nodded, and left the room. Only seconds later, he reappeared, with a large board. Cox took it, and walked over to Broots.

"See this, Mr. Broots? These are all pictures of terrorist and persecution victims. Burned, maimed, torn, forever. People donate money to help them, Mr. Broots. But, no one is helping you. No one even knows you're here. If the people donating money to these poor people in foreign countries knew what I'm planning on doing to you if you don't cooperate, they would be rushing here as fast as they could to save you. But they aren't." Broots looked at the board, which was indeed covered with pictures of people missing limbs, or with large third-degree burns and scars. He hung his head.

"What do you want to know?"

"Now that, Mr. Broots, is much more like it." Cox chimed, setting the board down. "Now, your first lesson will be a punishment. You must learn that disobedience does not go unpunished." Cox waved his hand in the air, and the Sweeper stepped forward again, this time with a silver case. Cox popped the case open, revealing a syringe and a vial of greenish liquid. Broots started to struggle again, as Cox slid the syringe into Broots' arm.

"Ah, ah!" Cox pushed the liquid into Broots' bloodstream, and Broots' relaxed involuntarily, as the warm drug rushed through his veins. "Now, Mr. Broots," Broots heard Cox chorus cheerfully, as the drug took over. "I want to know how you found out about that baby, and what you know about it."

"T...thas's all?" Broots mumbled, his speech slurred because of the drug. "Wh..wha is this?" 

"The drug? I call it, 'AH1a'. It stands for 'Addicts Horror'. It's one of the most addictive drugs ever known to man, and the withdraw can kill you. I gave you the raw version, and the two Sweepers I tried the purified version on didn't survive. Sleep tight, Brootsie. I'll see you in the morning, if you have one."

~~*~~

Jakebs heard the door close as Riley left, and he smiled at the small sleeping figure. He had already grown to love the little guy. And, for the first time in years, he felt like he had family besides Riley. Everyday brought fear that someone would claim Alec, and everyday passed with no one coming, concreting his belief that no one would come.

Meanwhile, Alec slept peacefully among the dreamy, light blue, star-sprinkled comforter and sheet set, with a soft blue bulb dimly lighting the room that had been chosen as the nursery. A yellow diaper bag sat on top of the new, light pine changing table. Over in the other corner stood a matching dresser, full of adorable outfits. Riley had meant serious shopping when she said shopping. The Gap, Old Navy, Carters, JCPenny, and Sears had all been visited, resulting in a packed Sport Explorer, and a tired trio.

The last stop had been a Burger King, where Jakebs introduced Alec to the wonderful world of soda, amidst all of Riley's protests. Root Beer was quickly dubbed the favorite of the two, and Alec seemed to love the tingling sensation of soda bubbles.

Jakebs looked one last time at Alec, before turning, and leaving the room.

~~*~~

Jarod stared restlessly at the laptop screen, with the vague feeling that something wasn't right. He needed to go somewhere, do something! Anything! His gaze turned to one of his numerous red notebooks, and he picked it up. Inside was a clipped article, about a church in Fairmount, West Virginia. A boy had been murdered, on the property of a large church, and the church had been under the shadow of suspicion ever since. Time for another Pretend!

Jarod turned the laptop off, gathered his stuff, and left the hotel room. Out in his car, he grabbed a map, and calculated that it would take him five hours to get to Fairmount. That was okay with him. He had plenty of time.

~~*~~

Jarod pulled up to the large white building, and read the sign as he got out of his car. 'Trinity Assembly of God'. He looked around, and saw a few people walking towards the building. He looked at his watch, which read six fifteen. He stopped one of the men walking briskly towards the church.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what time service starts?"

"Oh, hello! You must be new. It starts at seven tonight."

"Thank you!" Jarod was surprised by the genuine friendliness of the man. The man disappeared through the double doors, and Jarod followed. Most of the church was still quiet, but he could hear music coming down one of the halls. He wandered down the hall towards the sound, and marveled at how big the church was. He passed a set of steps leading to the sanctuary, and around a corner, and down another hall. The music became louder, and louder. He rounded another corner and came to a small door. The music was coming from behind it, and Jarod paused. Should he go in, or not?

He decided on going in, and was met by a large room, decorated in road signs, and factory signs. A sound booth sat to the right of the door, and it was enclosed in chain link fence material. A bright yellow '60's car sat by the stage, and on the stage were several people playing music. They were all young, and Jarod judged them to be between sixteen and nineteen in age. In the sound booth he could see a man, who looked to be about twenty-five, and a girl with short cropped hair who was probably about fourteen or fifteen. The music stopped, as the song ended, and Jarod heard someone say,

"That's great!" Followed by a baby's excited squeal. He looked around and saw a lady sitting in a chair, holding a baby girl in her lap. He stood there a minute, unsure of what to do. This must be the youth group he came to investigate, but he wasn't sure how to start, for once in his life. The man in the booth saw him, and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Pastor Patrick Grach, what can I do for you?" Patrick stuck out his hand, with a smile.

"Oh, um, I'm Jarod." Jarod stuttered, unsure of what else to say. A loud ping was heard from the stage, and a groan.

"Pastor P, my string broke again!" Patrick spun around, and sighed.

"Umm, Steve, see if you have any extras, hold on Gabe, Jordan, help me with the sound for a sec, and Audrey," The girl back in the sound booth looked up, "If Steve doesn't have any extras, go see if anyone in main has any." Patrick turned back to Jarod.

"Can I help?" Jarod offered, seeing a chance.

"I'm not sure, and I'd hate to have to ask a guest to help out," Patrick looked around the room, as if he would find someone hiding that could help. Jarod smiled.

"I don't mind. Just show me what to do," Patrick looked back to the sound booth, where Audrey was playing with the PowerPoint slides.

"Can you work a sound board?" Jarod nodded.

"Yes,"

"Great! Come here," Patrick jumped up the three stairs to inside the booth, and Jarod followed. Audrey looked up,

"Hi, Jarod, right?" Jarod nodded, with a smile. Another guy now sat in the booth, one Jarod recognized as the drummer from earlier.

"Jordan, show him how everything's connected, okay?" Jordan nodded, and Patrick left the booth.

"Wow. Pretty impressive." Jarod gave a low whistle as he surveyed all their sound equipment. Audrey laughed, as she pulled a laptop out of a nearby backpack.

"It took us hundreds of calendars to get this far."

"Calendars?" Jarod asked, confused.

"Yeah, Pastor P had us selling calendars last year to save up for all this stuff. Complete upgraded system, the works." Jordan explained with a grin. Audrey click angrily at the other computer in front of her, laptop abandoned while it loaded.

"Except for a new computer. This one is so sllloooooowww." She dragged the last word out. Jordan stood up and offered Jarod the seat in front of sound. He started pointing,

"This one is for Steve's guitar, he's the one right over there," Jordan pointed to a stocky teen with a shaggy haircut, "and this is for his mic, he's lead. This is for Gabe's guitar, he's the one with the black hair and the broken string." Jarod nodded, digesting the information.

After Jordan finished showing what was connected to what, he left for his drum set, and Jarod looked around. Audrey had picked the laptop back up, and was typing furiously. She stopped, as she felt his eyes on her, and he smiled, trying not to appear threatening. She grinned back, seemingly oblivious to the fact that danger could enter her youth group. She bent down, rummaging in her backpack, as she pulled out something small, and long. She held it out to Jarod.

"Want a Pez?" Jarod grinned, and nodded. She tossed him the dispenser. "Keep it, I've got tons more." He looked at the laptop, and nodded towards it.

"What are you writing?"

"I'm working on part of my book. The Drigian Wars. A friend and I are writing it."

"Drigian?" Jarod's eyes echoed his confusion, and Audrey smiled.

"Drigian, a race similar to elves, and man. The book has Drigians, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, Wraiths, Undeds, Ryennais, Fairies, and Smithens. Here, see what you think." She handed him the laptop, and Jarod read it carefully.

_ "One light still shone, so strong that the darkness could not cover it. The light was the Blade, the Golden Blade. The darkness paled, and became a swirling, thunderous ball of black. It continued to spin, with such velocity that it knocked down all those who were near. As it spun, it became smaller and smaller, and Ivengod stood in the center of it. He opened his mouth, and with a deep breath, he sucked the darkness in, and it became one with him. He walked to the bearer of the Golden Blade, Armein, the Drigian General, knocking down all those in his path with the sheer force of his black power. He stopped in front of Armein, and pulled out a Black Blade, intertwined with sickening chromes, and lifted it in a challenge."_

"What do you think?" Audrey asked, taking the laptop back. "We've got a lot to do before it's finished."

"I like it! That's very good!" Jarod said, as the door opened, and another person entered the large room. Audrey stood up,

"Hey, Josh!" She waved to one short boy, who waved back before running to talk to Steve. Audrey sat back down, and looked at Jarod. She cocked her head slightly, "You look familiar." Jarod laughed.

"I can assure you that you've never met me before." Audrey shook her head as she put the laptop away and turned back to the older computer. She looked up at him again, gasped, pulled the laptop out and began connecting wires as fast as she could. Jarod leaned toward the computer curiously, but he couldn't see the screen. The computer beeped and hummed as it made it's way online.

"Yes!" Audrey breathed, as she clicked violently. She looked back up at Jarod, down at the screen, and back up at him again. "Ohmygosh," She gasped again, and Jarod looked at her quizzically. "Um, your, um...Jarod." He nodded.

"Yes, my name is Jarod."

"No, you're _the Jarod. The Pretender Jarod." Audrey explained in an awed whisper. Jarod paled._

"How do you know that?" She spun the laptop around, and Jarod was greeted by his file page on the Centre mainframe. He stood up, and Audrey caught his arm.

"Hey, hey, I just hacked into their site. I'm not turning you in or anything. Although I would like to meet Broots..." Jarod sat back down, and fingered the Pez dispenser.

"You, you can't talk to Broots..."

"Of course, I'm not calling him or anyt-"

"No, you can't talk to Broots." Jarod said forcefully. "He's...he's dead." Audrey stifled a laugh, sensing that the situation was serious.

"No, he's not. Says so right here, in Cox's project files." She shoved the computer towards Jarod, and he skimmed it. He almost let out a joyful yell as he read the page. Audrey frowned.

"But if you didn't know, that means Cox is still...." She didn't have to finish. Jarod read the file, and saw what she was talking about. Cox was still using Broots. But, what was he using him for?

"You have a place, yet?" Audrey interrupted Jarod's thoughts, and he shook his head. "I can see if you can stay with us." Jarod looked up.

"Are you sure that's okay with your parents?"

"They probably won't mind, considering they won't have much time to think about it." Audrey took the laptop back and shut it off, and Jarod noticed that the room was almost full of young people. "Get ready..."

"Hey, how's everybody doing?" Jarod listened, as Pastor Patrick started speaking, "We're gonna do something different tonight, aight?" Patrick's voice was twinged with a New Yorker accent, and Jarod noticed that the teens in the room had a casual attitude, one of enjoyment, not 'why'd we have to come to church?' "First of all, are you happy?" Patrick asked, and the answer almost knocked Jarod out of his seat. Every single teen in the room yelled back,

"No!"

"Good, and why not?"

"'Cause you can't be happy inside of a box, and the first step to getting out is being unhappy!" One of the teens answered, and Patrick nodded.

"We're going to sing some praise now, everybody up on your feet!" Patrick got off the stage, and Steve stepped forward. With a pluck of his string, the others joined in, and Audrey put a slide up on a white screen that sat above the stage. Steve began singing, and everyone joined in.

_"In the secret, in the quiet place, _

_ In the stillness, You are there, _

_ In the secret, in the quiet hour I wait, _

_ Only for You _

_ 'Cause I want to know You more, _

_ I want to know You! _

_ I want to hear Your voice, _

_ I want to know You more, _

_ I want to touch You, _

_ I want to see Your face, _

_ I want to know You more! _

_ I am reaching for the highest goal, _

_ That I might receive the prize, _

_ Pressing onward, pushing every hindrance aside, _

_ Out of my way, _

_ 'Cause I want to know You more, _

_ More and more! _

_ I want to know You! _

_ I want to hear Your voice, _

_ I want to know You more, _

_ I want to touch You, _

_ I want to see Your face, _

_ I want to know You more! _

Without so much as a breath, Steve started the next song, and Jarod watched in amazement, as every single teen in the building sang along, with a love that was almost tangible. An hour and a half later, Patrick dismissed the group with a prayer, and immediately everyone stood up and started talking to each other. Audrey looked over at Jarod curiously, and saw his wide smile.

"What'd you think?" She asked, and he turned.

"This place, is, is almost on fire!"

"We're not Ignite Youth Ministries for nothing!" Audrey chorused loudly, and got several enthusiastic,

"We are Ignite!"'s in response, from nearby teens.

"Ready to go?" Jarod nodded, and stood up as Audrey led him out of the room and down the hall. They rounded a corner, and Audrey walked up to a man who had several kids jumping all around him, and talking all at once.

"Dad, Jarod needs a place to stay tonight, can he come over?" She asked, innocently batting her eyes. The man looked up, and sighed.

"Sure, as long as your room's clean." He said, as another kid starting jumping and yelling a question.

"Where'd you park?" Audrey turned to Jarod, and he pointed.

"Right out there. How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Six. All of them younger than me. Come on, it'll be easier to take your car." Jarod nodded, eyeing the large group around Audrey's dad again.

Once they were in the car, Audrey sighed.

"You can leave tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Jarod asked, his eyes shining with curiosity about this strange girl.

"I know why you're here, Jarod. It's about Henry. Don't worry about us, right now. You need to get Broots away from Cox." Jarod nodded silently, thankful that Audrey wouldn't blame him for leaving so soon.

"Let's go." He started the engine, and they left.

~~*~~

_ "Hey, Ri." Jakebs opened the door and smiled. "Alec's asleep. Come on in."_

"Jakebs, I just came by to tell you something." Riley stepped in, forcing a smile.

"What?" He asked, leading her into the kitchen.

"Jakebs, there's never been anything between us, right?" She questioned. He cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Any, 'feelings'?" Riley specified, wincing slightly as she said the word. Jakebs turned bright red.

"Is, is it that obvious?" Riley looked down quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"Please, Jakebs, just say no. Just say no! It will make this a lot easier!" She begged, turning away from him.

"What do you mean, Ri?"

"Just say no, Buddy." Riley commanded, as firmly as she could.

"Um, no, then." Jakebs stuttered, surprised by strange attitude and request.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you this slowly, and calmly. I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished, okay?" Riley said, taking a deep breath. Jakebs nodded. "I met a guy, a really sweet guy, and we both like each other a whole lot."

"Do you want love advice, Ri?" Jakebs asked suspiciously.

"No! Just, please! Hear me out! I like you, Jakebs. You're a nice guy, but, I don't want to get into a serious relationship. You chose Alec, and I'm not ready for a small child. I need to start fresh. I requested reassignment, and Carpelli granted it. I'm moving to New York with Peter tomorrow." The news hit Jakebs hard in the stomach, and he sat down fast. Riley gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and was gone before he could say anything.

Alec started crying, and Jakebs gathered his wits as fast as he could, and he stumbled into Alec's bedroom. He picked the baby up wordlessly, and sat down in a rocking chair, staring blankly ahead, as he rocked Alec. Alec hiccupped for a few minutes, but slowly calmed down, and sucked on his pinky as he fell asleep.

Jakebs finally looked down at Alec, and the familiarity of Alec's pinky in his mouth brought a small amount of comfort to Jakebs, and he finally managed to whisper,

"Welcome to my life. The newest installment of DFBI Blue."

_ ~~*~~_

_ Sydney walked into his office, and glanced at the computer. __Mail Waiting circled the small mailbox icon, and he sat and clicked it._

"Broots is alive." Was all it read. He clicked the reply box, and typed.

"Where is he?" Yes, it could be some cruel joke, but with the Centre, no one was sure. He pressed send, and leaned back in his chair.

Sydney thought back to the day it had happened. Who had actually seen Broots dead? No one except, except Sam! Could he have betrayed them? Was it possible? In the Centre anything was possible, Sydney reminded himself. At that moment, Miss Parker walked in. She eyed him for a minute, before saying anything.

"What is it Sydney?" Sydney almost didn't tell her, but decided that if he didn't say anything now, she would probably find out later.

"I just got an email saying that Broots is alive."

"Impossible."

"I know." At that moment, a box popped up on the computer screen.

"_RivenRebelPoet wants to Private Chat. Accept?" Two buttons sat underneath the message, one said Accept, the other said Decline. Sydney looked up at Parker, who shrugged. He slowly clicked 'Accept', and the small box grew into a large private chat room._

"_Hi Sydney!" RivenRebelPoet said quickly._

"Who are you?" Sydney tentively typed back.

"_A friend of Jarod's." Came the reply. _

"How do you know Jarod?" Sydney asked, as Miss Parker looked on with interest.

"_He's right here!" RivenRebelPoet typed, and at that moment, another person came into the chat room as 'OnePretender'._

"Jarod!" Sydney exclaimed, smiling.

"_Hello Sydney. Did you get our email?"_

"Yes, I got it. What does it mean?"

"_Broots is alive."_

"But Sam said he was dead! We were there!" Sydney protested, and RivenRebelPoet replied first.

"_*moan* not Sam! He's so cool! __And Gamgee's gonna kill him!"_

"Where is he, Jarod?"

"_Centre safehouse, seven b. It's in Yoder, North Dakota."_

"What do you want us to do?" Sydney asked, but he was sure he already knew the answer.

"_Get him out of there, Sydney. Go talk to Sam, see what you can find out."_

"_I wish I could come." RivenRebelPoet lamented. "__I'm sending Sam's address, now." Sydney's mailbox icon beeped, as the Mail Waiting, once again circled it._

"_Goodbye, Sydney." OnePretender left the chat, and Sydney sighed._

"_Visit me when this whole thing blows over, okay? I'll send my address after Jarod leaves. \\//. Live long, eat Pez!" RivenRebelPoet left, and it was Miss Parker's turn to sigh._

"Sydney, get the address." Parker snapped after a minute, and Sydney opened the mailbox.

* 

"Let's go." Miss Parker snapped, as she slid into the black Lincoln towncar. "Here's the address." She shoved a small slip of paper towards the driver, and then leaned back in the seat.

"My only question," Sydney began in his usual methodical self, "Is why he lives in Dover, and drives two hours to work every morning when it would be just as easy to live in Blue Cove."

"I don't know, Syd. Maybe he likes to drive." Miss Parker growled, preventing any further conversation. Sydney watched the passing scenery, as Miss Parker stared out the window, not really watching anything.

Two hours later, they pulled up in front of a two story stucco house in a nice, spread out neighborhood. Miss Parker sighed.

"Are you sure this is the place?" She asked through clenched teeth, before getting out of the car.

"This is it." Sydney confirmed, nodding as he opened his door and stepped out, and Miss Parker flung her door open, and slipped out. Sydney followed Parker patiently, as she thundered up the walk and to the front door. She rapped sharply, and seconds later it flung open.

A teenage boy stood there, and he eyed them with hidden interest.

"Can I help you?" He asked quietly, sticking one hand in a pocket. Miss Parker sighed, automatically assuming that it was the wrong house.

"Can you tell me where Sam Grant lives?" She asked with a fake air of politeness. The boy's answer surprised both of them.

"He lives here," The teen said easily. "He's my dad. Come in, I'll get him for you." He opened the door wider, and they stepped in as he jogged down a hall. "Hey, Dad! Some people are here to see you!" The shock on Parker and Syndey's face's was unmixable, as Sam the Sweeper strode out of the kitchen, wearing blue jeans and a polo. He saw them, and froze for a second, before striding forward.

"Miss Parker." Sam's greeting was really a statement, but Parker ignored it.

"Sam, we need to talk." He nodded. The teen looked back and forth, at all of them. Miss Parker was slightly annoyed, because the kid was making it seem as if he was watching a tennis match.

"What are you here for?" Sam asked, with unusual gusto, as he led them into the living room.

"Broots may not be dead." Sydney said flatly, waiting to see Sam's reaction. Sam paled,

"But, but, I saw him lying there!"

"Are you sure it was Broots?" Miss Parker asked, watching the emotions play across Sam's face.

"I, I swear it was him!" Sam replied, his voice rising a little in pitch.

"Jarod says he's found him in a Centre safehouse." Sydney leaned back on the couch, now pretty sure of Sam's honesty. Parker, however, was still not satisfied that Sam wasn't lying.

"Sam, what reason do we have to believe that you're not lying?" Miss Parker snapped, and the hurt look in Sam's eyes was visible. Sam was a mix of emotions. She still doubted him, and that hurt. It also made him mad, to think that she could doubt him after all these years of him protecting her. The teen had been silent up till that point, but he finally spoke.

"Okay. Some dude's not dead, my Dad is the only one who saw him dead, and you think he's in on it. Congrats, you've just won the National Lie-A-Thon. Will that be an illegal check, or counterfeit cash?"

"Stosh!" Sam exclaimed, throwing his hand over the boy's mouth. The boy grinned through the hand.

"Too much soda, as usual." He muttered, pulling his Dad's hand away. Sydney didn't hide his grin. It was already obvious that the two were complete opposites, except in looks. Their personalities clashed in such a way that they fit together, and it was very comical to watch.

"Stosh, kitchen, now." Sam ordered. Stosh gave a mock salute, grabbed a Mountain Dew off the coffee table, and headed for the kitchen. "Him. My son." Sam said quietly, as soon as Stosh was out of earshot.

Miss Parker relaxed a little. He did have a point, Broots was, or had been, the same way.

"Okay, then, will you help us rescue Broots?" Sydney asked the question, and he ignored the glare he got from Parker. Sam was silent, and for a minute, Sydney thought he wouldn't answer, or he would say no.

"Yes." Sam looked down the hall Stosh had disappeared down, and sighed. "Yes, I'll help." At that moment, they could hear the front door open, and someone step inside. "Miss Bower?" Sam asked the unseen person.

"It's me, Sam. Do you have company? I saw the car out front." A elderly lady asked and answered, coming into view.

"And who are you?" Miss Parker asked as politely as she could manage. Sam shot her a glare. Apparently, she realized, he wasn't as respectful or pliable at home as he was at work.

"Oh, hello. I'm Sam and Stosh's housekeeper. They have to have someone to clean up after them, or the house would be overrun with soda cans, guitar picks, and dogs." Miss Bower looked at Sam fondly, before questioning brightly,

"Coffee?" Everyone nodded grimly.

"Can I have some?" Stosh asked from the foyer.

"No," Sam answered. "You've already had three cans of Mountain Dew." Silence.

"Dogs, Sam?" Miss Parker questioned dryly.

"Stosh has a couple of strays he found. They're downstairs." Sam answered. At that same moment, the sound of another door being opened reached their ears, followed by a puppy-like yelp, Stosh yelling something unintelligible, scrambling paws on the stairway, then heavy human footsteps.

Three balls of flying fur flew into the room. Sam was on his feet in a flash, and grabbed two of the mutts by their collars, and Stosh skidded into the room to grab the last one. All three were big, scruffy dogs, that bounced and struggled so joyously against their collars that neither Sydney nor Miss Parker could keep from laughing, in spite of the situation.

"I'd like you to meet Hobbes," Stosh announced, grinning, as he pointed with his barely free hand to a mangy, orange sort of dog that Sam was clinging to, "Strider." He pointed to the dog, almost not contained in Sam's second grip, a black wiry dog, "And, Whatchacallit. More commonly known as What." Stosh ruffled the head of the last dog, who was drooling blissfully on the floor, tail stub moving a hundred miles an hour as he heard his name. The dog certainly fit his name, his coat such a mix of colors, the color's name didn't quite exist, and lopsided ears that weren't the same length, and to top it off, he was scrawny, and thin in a comical, and not unhealthy, sort of way.

"Stosh! How'd they get out?" Sam demanded, trying to drag Strider and Hobbes out of the room.

"I was looking for more coffee creamer, in the garage fridge, and they pushed their way in." Stosh explained, holding on to What's collar with both hands. "Can't they stay in? I'll make them calm down." Stosh promised, begging.

"I don't know." Sam paused. "Sit." He commanded the dogs. All three dogs jumped.

"Calm down, shutup, sit down!" Stosh bellowed. Immediately, all three dogs sat and panted eagerly. "Like that, Dad."

"Not quite as easy to handle as Sweepers, Sam?" Miss Parker asked dryly.

"No." Sam admitted, shaking his head. "Sweeper's understand guns. These three understand nothing but Stosh." The teen beamed, looking proudly at his dogs. Miss Bower walked in, carefully balancing a tray with coffee cups on it. She set one in front of each seat: Sydney's, Miss Parker's, and Sam's unoccupied chair.

"Thanks, Miss Bower." Sam acknowledged her, cautiously releasing his grip on the collars. Both dogs cocked their heads in a puppy like manner, and remained where they were. "Stay." Sam ordered slowly. Both dogs bounced up and began trotting after him.

"Calm down, shutup, sit down." Stosh repeated firmly. Both dogs dropped where they were. What watched with interest, and Stosh pointed to other two dogs. "Join." What made it to Strider and Hobbes in one bound, skidding into them, and falling over top of Strider. What straightened himself out, and wedged himself between the two. Meanwhile, Strider and Hobbes acted like nothing had happened. Miss Bower watched with delight, before leaving the room. Stosh followed her, but was back with a new can of Mountain Dew before anyone could say anything.

"Watch." He ordered gently, snapping the top open. He walked over to the dogs, and waved the Mountain Dew can above them. "Open the hatch." He commanded. Simtameously, the dog's head's went up, and the jaws dropped. Stosh poured a small amount of Mountain Dew into each dog, before gulping down the rest of the can. "Bombs away." He ordered the dogs, and at the same time, dogs and master belched. Stosh bowed, and the dogs looked immensely pleased with themselves.

"Stosh!" Sam exclaimed, sneaking a glance at Miss Parker to see her reaction to his son's strange actions.

"Like I said, too much Mountain Dew, and way too much spare time. Never provoke the bored. Never anger the insane. Strange things may result." He snapped his fingers. "Follow the leader." He finished, and the dogs jumped up, and trailed after Stosh, who sauntered down the stairs.

"I have to get him off that soda." Sam muttered under his breath. Miss Parker looked at him strangely.

"Don't. He's rather amusing that way. A heck of a lot more comfortable around adults then most teens."

"So, about Broots," Sydney began awkwardly. "Jarod contacted us this morning, with the help of someone, known online as RivenRebelPoet-" That was all the further he got.

"RivenRebelPoet?" Sam asked incredulously. "Hey, Stosh!" Within seconds, the boy bounded into the room, minus the dogs. "Isn't RRP short for RivenRebelPoet?"

"Yeah. Why? Did she orange mail you at work again?" Stosh asked. Sam sighed.

"No, thank goodness, she did not orange mail me again. But, can you talk to her now? They may know her." Sam nodded his head towards Sydney and Miss Parker.

"She should be on, terrorizing Elfie and lon. I'll see." Stosh left the room, and Sam looked over at Miss Parker to explain.

"RRP's a friend of his, online. She's pretty bright, for a teen. And you do not want to know what Orange Mailing is." Sam answered the unasked question.

"She's on!" Stosh called from another room. Sam stood up, and waved the two after him. They stopped in front of a computer, and watched as Stosh held a quick conversation with RRP.

** _Shorah RRP! _**

_ Shorah Gamgee. How ya been? _

_ **Good. Listen, my Dad has some friends here that want to talk to you. **_

_ Quick guess. Miss Parker and Sydney? _

_ **Uh, yeah. I'm not going to ask. **_

_ It's all down to the same basic fact, Gamgee, you know that. Never provoke... _

_ ** the bored. Never anger the insane. Strange things may result. **_

_ You got it. So, Sydney, how are the plans to rescue Broots coming? Sam, you there too? Betcha didn't know I knew about the Centre. _

_ "You want the keyboard?" Stosh asked, offering the chair and board to one of the three adults. Sydney sat down._

**_Well, actually, we need more detail. _**

_ Gotcha. Safehouse 7b, Yoder, North Dakota. J-man, more commonly known to Miss Parker as 'Labrat' (i did too read that note about you during the T-board. That was cold.) _

_ Stosh handed Sydney a piece of paper with the location scribbled on it._

"Have fun." He remarked dryly, in the most depressed tone Miss Parker had heard him use since she met him. "Miss Bower and I will be fine, Dad. Don't kill yourself." Sam looked down at his son, and embraced him in a quick hug, not really caring what Miss Parker thought.

"I'll go get my suit on. Be right back."

"You want this back?" Sydney asked, motioning to the keyboard. Stosh nodded eagerly.

** _Arpy, turn your vidcam on! Puleese? _**

_ lol. only if you will. _

_ Stosh reached up, and flicked on a small round camera like object that sat atop the computer monitor._

** _mine's on. turn yours on. i'll hit connect. _**

Stosh rapidly clicked button after button, until a square black screen appeared. It faded into focus, and there sat a young teenaged girl, with glasses and silver hair.

"Silver?" Stosh questioned with a laugh.

"Corkster's idea. I had the orange for three days." RRP replied. "Hey, Miss Parker! Hey, Sydney! Good luck. Don't get killed, okay?"

"I'll try not to." Miss Parker snapped back.

"We'll try." Sydney replied at the same time.

"Gamgee, have you made them a MO, yet?" RRP directed the question towards Stosh.

"Nah. Not yet. Maybe if they come back some time..." Stosh trailed off, grinning wickedly.

"Hey, where's your Dad? I don't see him." RRP questioned, eyes darting around on the screen.

"Getting his suit." Stosh answered, as Sam reentered the room.

"Hey Sam!" RRP waved, and he allowed himself a small smile.

"Hey kid. Keep my soda leech out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?" Sam asked, ruffling Stosh's hair. RRP saluted goofily.

"No prob, Mr. S. Go help Freud and Ice Queen get the lovable moron out of danger!" Then, with a smirk, "It's amazing what kind of things they put in reports these days, isn't it?"

~~*~~

Jarod looked out the window of the large passenger plane, and sighed. Broots was in danger, and he was going to save him. Jarod the Hero. The title, however noble, sometimes bothered him. Why couldn't he be normal? His night at Audrey's house had been surprisingly comforting, as Audrey revealed that she too, never felt 'normal'. But she had been okay with it! She actually enjoyed it. He wished he could be like her, but, as he had reminded himself, she still lived with her parents, and got to do normal teenage things. It wasn't as bad for her. His cell phone rang, jarring him out of his thoughts, and he answered it.

"Hello."

"Jarod!" Sydney's familiar voice greeted him, and he smiled a little.

"Hello, Sydney," He said slowly.

"We're on our way, Jarod. Sam didn't know about Broots."

"Is he with you?" Jarod suddenly asked,

"Yes." Sydney's answer surprisingly comforted Jarod, and he wondered why.

"Good. Goodbye, Sydney. Good luck. Live long, eat Pez!" Jarod chimed, almost happily, pleased with the new saying.

"You're not going?"

"Not if you are."

"Jarod, what if he needs medical attention?" Sydney almost pleaded, and Jarod sighed.

"Fine, as long as Parker and Sam promise not to take me back this time." He heard the phone transfer hands, and he waited.

"What, Jarod?" Parker snapped.

"I'll come help, as long as you and Sam don't drag me back to the Centre this time."

"Fine. I promise."

"Okay." Click. Jarod smiled, and put the phone back in his bag, satisfied with Parker's answer. He would still proceed with extreme caution, of course, but he could temporarily rest assured. His only wish was that Broots wouldn't need medical attention.

"Landing in ten minutes. Please buckle up! No smoking, please." The voice of the captain came over the statiky intercom, and Jarod snapped his seatbelt pieces together. Mission: Rescue Broots, Slightly Impossible, would soon be underway.

~~*~~

"Carpelli, this is Jakebs," Jakebs said bluntly into the phone.

"Jakebs! How are you faring?" Carpelli asked worriedly. "I haven't seen you for several days." Jakebs knew that if there was any one he could confide in, it was Chief Joe Carpelli, but, he didn't feel like opening up at that point. It had only been twenty-four hours since he found out Riley was moving, but it had felt like twenty four years.

"Fine." He lied.

"You don't sound fine." Carpelli acknowledged, and Jakebs sighed.

"Can I take an extended leave? I've taken on some new responsibilities lately, and I need some time to adjust."

"Sure, Jakebs. I understand. Ri leaving must have hit you pretty hard, eh?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Jakebs replied, still in a sort of daze in any areas pertaining to Brooke Riley.

"Take your time, Jakebs. Up to two months. You're due for several weeks of vacation anyway. See you in a few, Jakebs." Click.

Jakebs set the phone down, and Alec began crying without reason for the fourth time that day. Jakebs once again stumbled into the room, rocked him to sleep, set him back in bed, and sat back down on the rocking chair, still trapped in a foggy daze. Riley's words replayed in his head over and over again, and the desperate loneliness of the situation fell upon like a soggy cloak, and he slid off the chair, and onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

~~*~~

"Syd, we've been waiting here for half-an-hour! I don't think he's going to show!" Miss Parker practically whined to Sydney, as she pulled a cigarette out. The trio- Parker, Sydney, and Sam- sat in the airport lobby, waiting for Jarod. Almost as soon as she said it, Jarod came around the corner, dressed in black designer slacks, a tight, black, silk shirt, and his infamous black knee-length trench coat.

"Hello!" Jarod ejaculated happily, as he neared them.

"Are we going sometime today?" Parker snapped, and Jarod's eyes portrayed his hurt look.

"Yes. I was busy planning our rescue." He said quietly. "I've got a car outside." He turned to lead them to the car, and Sydney jumped forward to walk next to Jarod, as Parker and Sam trailed behind.

"Jarod, who is RRP?" Sydney asked the burning question, and he thought he saw a smile on Jarod's face. 

"RRP is a fourteen year old girl, in West Virginia. Her name is Audrey, and she managed to hack into the Centre mainframe last year. She is especially interested in the Pretender Project, specifically me, and has been following the reports for the past year. She's hacked into all the employee files, and has practically memorized everything on you, Parker, Sam, and Broots."

"She's only fourteen?" Sydney asked incredulously. Jarod nodded, this time a full-blown grin on his face.

"She's erased all records with information on herself. Even though she's a potential pretender, according to the Centre, she doesn't even exist."

"She's done all that? Without anyone detecting her?"

"She's using Raines code, and password. Anyone looking at who's accessed the files would just think Raines was doing review work."

"Amazing! She's developed a whole new online identity!" Sydney exclaimed, his strides long, to keep up with Jarod.

"She's a big fan of the Matrix. I watched it for the first time at her house,"

"The Matrix?" Sydney questioned slowly, and Jarod pushed open the double doors they had come to.

"We have more in common than most think, Sydney."

~~*~~

"Broots, wake up!" Mr. Cox slapped Broots lightly on the face. "Come on, Brootsie. Wake up." He slapped again, a little harder this time, and Broots eyes opened. They were sunk deep in his skull, red, and begging. Devoid of emotion, just begging. "More?" Cox held the syringe up, waving it temptingly in front of Broots face.

Broots slowly managed to nod, and Cox acted as if he were going to inject the deadly fluid, but then pulled it away.

"P...please!" Broots begged in a hoarse whisper, hating himself for being addicted, and at the same time not being able to resist the need for it.

"Not until you tell me what else you know about that baby, and who you told."

"I...I told Sydney, and Parker. That's all!" Broots released with a sigh. How he hated himself!

"Very well." Cox pushed the syringe into Broots arm, and squeezed the liquid into Broots' veins. Broots laid his head back on the table, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, someone started banging violently on the door to Broots' cell. He forced himself to open his eyes, and saw Cox striding angrily to the door, and someone outside, yelling at him. The door opened, and Broots could hear what was being said.

"What are you doing here?" Cox demanded of the hysterical man.

"You, you promised! You promised you wouldn't use that! How dare you!" The man yelled at Cox, and Cox nodded to a nearby Sweeper. The Sweeper grabbed the man's arms, and started pulling him away.

"Eli, calm down. It's out of your hands now." Cox reprimanded calmly, and Eli attempted to pull away from the Sweeper, as if to hit Cox.

The door was slammed shut, and Broots fell into a black, dreamless, drugged sleep.

~~*~~

"Peter! It's perfect!" Riley exclaimed, stepping into the high ceiling apartment. "Are you sure we can afford it?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Peter assured her, setting a cardboard box down in the empty dining room.

"Okay. If you're sure." Riley agreed, smiling.

"Aren't you glad you left that horrid town, and came here with me?" Peter asked, stepping close to Riley. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, and forced a smile.

"Yeah." She blocked all thoughts of Alec, and Jakebs, and concentrated on just enjoying being in Peter's arms.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Peter asked, shoving her away in disgust.

"No! Peter! I love you!" Riley cried out, trying to make him happy again, briefly wondering if it was worth it.

"Sure, babe. Sorry 'bout that." Peter stepped up to her again, pulling her close to him, and smiling.

~~*~~

"See that door? There's an air vent right above it." Jarod pointed to the door, and Parker found it in the binoculars.

"Yes," She snapped, and Jarod went on.

"Sydney and I will go in that way, and exit out the other door in the back. You and Sam cover for us."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Parker growled, lowering the binoculars and looking at Jarod.

"Walk through the front doors. Everyone will come running, and while you explain that your father sent you to get Cox, we'll have time to get Broots."

"Wonderful, genius. But what happens when he finds out my father didn't send me?" Parker asked, and Jarod smiled. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I get the blame. Tell them you got this note, and you thought it was your father." Parker snatched the paper and looked over it.

"Fine. Let's go." The doors of Jarod's dark green Suburban opened, and the four began their half-mile trek towards the building.

"Jarod, if someone gets killed, it's your fault." Parker snapped after a few minutes.

"Why?" Jarod demanded, scowling at Parker.

"Because this whole thing was your idea."

"Look, Parker, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know that Broots was still alive!" Jarod thundered, and Parker yelled back at him.

"Are you sure? What if-" As they continued to argue, Sydney fell back to talk to Sam.

"It's amazing the way they interact. I could probably publish a book based on the things I've learned from listening to them."

"It's a wonder both of them are still alive." Sam whispered in reply, watching the two 'power' figures argue animatedly. Minutes passed before the two realized they were being watched.

"Something wrong, gentlemen?" Parker snapped, stopping and facing the two. Sydney shook his head.

"I'd give that one a nine and a half."

"Haha, very funny, Syd. I wonder why I'm not laughing?" Parker ground out through her teeth.

"Possibly because Jarod is?" Sydney asked with a smile, nodding towards the Pretender, who was trying to keep a straight face.

"I give up!" Parker muttered as she stormed ahead of them. 

"I really should find time to write a book." Sydney whispered to Sam, before striding ahead to walk next to Jarod.

~~*~~

"You promised me that was only for the U.S. Military, to use as a war tool!" The mysterious Eli yelled at Mr. Cox, who smiled grimly at him.

"You should know better by now, Eli. I can't really promise anything." Cox replied smoothly, and for a short second, Eli saw him as a snake in the grass, smoothly talking his way out of everything, but ready to strike with a deadly poison if you denied the lies.

"So, the Government hasn't even heard of the drug?" Eli demanded, and Cox shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid not." Cox smiled at Eli again, and Eli wished he had a pair of brass knuckles.

"Afraid not? Cox, seriously! I've been in this, this torture chamber for twenty years!" Eli screamed at him, the anger and pain built up over the past twenty years flooding out.

"Don't pull anything, Eli." Cox warned drying, reaching in his jacket.

"I know, I know. More blackmail." Eli sank down onto a chair, with his head in his hands. Cox pulled a photograph out of his jacket, and waved it in Eli's face.

"You try anything, and we kill her." Eli looked up at the face of his twin, the twin he never even remembered meeting. But the connection was so strong between them, he couldn't bear to do anything to harm her.

"Fine. You know where to find me, Cox. I'll always be right here." Eli stood up, and shoved Cox out the door of his cell.

~~*~~

Jarod popped the air duct cover off, and pushed it aside, while silently hoping that it didn't make too much noise. He peeked out around the side, before crawling out, and motioning for Sydney to follow. Together, they sneaked down the hall, and to the room Jarod had pinpointed as Broots'. Clutched tightly in Jarod's right hand was a black bag, full of small lock picks and medical equipment. They came to the door, and Jarod made quick work of the simple lock, and pushed the door open. Jarod gasped, and Sydney turned his head.

Broots lay, stretched out on the metal table, and he was gray and listless. Jarod jumped forward and checked for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. He started working on the shackles on Broots' arms and legs, while Sydney tried to revive Broots.

"Broots, can you hear me? Broots?" Broots eyes slowly opened, and he blinked at Sydney, gazing at him with a blank, sunken stare.

"They have him on drugs." Jarod whispered to Sydney, showing the red marks on Broots arms. Broots' eyes slowly came into focus, and he whispered,

"Sydney?"

"Yes, Broots, it's me!" Sydney assured him, and Broots blinked again.

"Don't leave, please don't leave! I'm sorry, so sorry..." He trailed off, as his eyes went out of focus, and Jarod cursed.

"He has a fever. Help me get him on his feet."

"We can't do that Jarod. He's completely unresponsive." Jarod looked helplessly around the room, and his eyes lit up.

"Help me get him onto this." He commanded Sydney, as he grabbed a strong, cloth tarp. "Then, we'll carry him between us." Sydney nodded, and helped Jarod lift Broots off the table and onto the tarp. Jarod folded it around Broots, wrapping him securely in it.

"More, please!" Broots whispered hoarsely. "Anything! Just give me more..."

"He's becoming delirious. Hurry up!" Jarod pushed the door open, and looked both ways up and down the hall. Empty. He and Sydney stumbled, with Broots between them, towards the exit door at the end of the hall. Jarod kicked the door open with his foot, and they staggered out into the bright, noon sunshine. Almost to safety...

~~*~~

"My father sent me!" Parker explained, shoving the note towards Cox with a annoyed glare. Cox looked over the paper, and sighed.

"Fine." Cox handed her the note, and looked around the building uneasily. "If that's all, tell him I'm on my way."

"Why the rush?" Miss Parker asked casually, striding forward. "You want me to leave?" Cox laughed nervously.

"Uh, no, it's just, um, you know your father! He wants his answers right away, and, uh, I'd hate to get in trouble!" He finished with another nervous laugh.

"Is that right?" Parker murmured, as she walked a little farther down a hall. Sam followed her immediately, not taking the chance that her back would be open to any 'stray' fire.

"Stop! Right there!" Cox barked, his territory threatened. Miss Parker ignored him, and strode forward.

~~*~~

Jarod and Sydney sneaked back to the car, through the woods surrounding the safehouse, and Broots mumbled things incoherently.

"No, won't tell...I'm sorry...stop! no! help me help me....please! won't tell..."

"What did they do to him?" Sydney exclaimed, panting, after several minutes.

"I don't know," Jarod answered truthfully, his tone clearly one of anger. "But I'm going to find out, and make them pay." They could see, in the clearing ahead, the Suburban, but no Parker or Sam.

"I hope they hurry, because it's not going to take them long to figure out he's missing." Sydney muttered, and Jarod nodded in unspoken agreement. They hurried forward, and made it to the Suburban just as Sydney felt like his arms were going to drop off. Broots was set gently on the ground, while Jarod flung the backdoors open, revealing a small stretcher among other medical equipment. He had brought it, hoping he wouldn't have to use it, and now he was wondering if he would need more.

"Help me get him in, now!" Jarod hissed, and Sydney bent to help pick up Broots. Jarod strapped him into the stretcher, and started reading Broots' vital signs. Broots gazed at the ceiling of the SUV, with a confused, lost, stare.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, coming from the building.

~~*~~ 


	3. Shelter Me

A/N: Brought back by desperate reviewers. Feed the need, replant the seed, kill the excuse given by my muse. Please note: This is a year old. I was incredibly stupid and naive when I wrote this. Extremely inaccurate. 

Shelter Me 

By RRP 

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, coming from the building. 

*-*-* 

"Stop!" Cox yelled again, pulling his gun out. It made a small 'click' when he cocked it, and Parker, and Sam, spun around, pulling their guns out. A Sweeper several feet away pulled his gun out as well, and Sam stepped towards him. 

"You wouldn't, would you Cox?" Parker taunted. "Put the gun down." She commanded him, and Cox shook his head. Sam's head turned to see Cox's finger go taunt on the trigger, and he jumped in front of Parker, saving her from what was coming. 

The standard, Centre issue, 9mm rang out in the building, echoing and vibrating down the halls, as Sam, the ever loyal Sweeper, fell in front of Miss Parker, the bullethole visible in his chest. Miss Parker gave a small gasp, but quickly got a hold of herself. 

"Drop the gun, Cox!" She screamed at him, cocking her own gun. He stepped towards her, threateningly, and then took another step as Miss Parker held her ground. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss Parker," Cox said smoothly, taking a final step, so only Sam's body lay between them. Her gun was only inches from his head, and his from hers. 

Half of her wanted to pull the trigger, and the other half was screaming not to. Cox's finger once again tightened on the trigger, when something totally unexpected happened (as they often do). Cox flew backwards, knocked by some 'unseen' force, and the gun fired harmlessly at the ceiling. Miss Parker looked down, startled, as Sam stood up and brushed himself off as if nothing had happened. Cox lay on the floor, too stunned to move. 

"Sam, I thought..." Miss Parker trailed off, unable to pick any words to describe what she _had_ been thinking. Sam looked down at the hole in his jacket, and sighed. 

"Yes, I'll have to get a new jacket, but thanks to the Keplar, I won't be needing a new me." After saying thus, he resumed his silent position at Parker's back, and for a brief moment, Miss Parker was reminded of their short meeting with Stosh. 

~~*~~ 

Jarod and Sydney both froze as the first shot was heard, and winced at the second. Minutes passed, as neither of them moved a muscle, almost afraid to breathe. Miss Parker appeared, unharmed, as the edge of the clearing, Sam behind her, and walked over to the Suburban. 

"Did you get him?" She asked, walking around the door. She cursed loudly at Cox when she saw Broots, or, what was more like a shell of Broots. 

"The...gunshots?" Jarod finally asked. 

"Both from Cox's gun. No one died Jarod, no one even got hurt." Parker snapped, as she went to the front of the SUV. Sam stayed next to Sydney, staring ruefully at the hole in his black jacket. Jarod's eyes followed Sam's, and he saw the hole. 

"The Keplar worked?" He asked, instantly reprimanding himself for asking such a stupid question. 

"No, he's wondering why he's up and walking around with a hole in his chest, Jarod." Parker answered, sliding into the passenger seat. Jarod ignored the biting remark, and turned to Sydney. 

"Sydney, get in here and keep an eye on him." Sydney nodded, and climbed into the back, as Jarod shut the doors behind him. Sam started to walk towards the driver's seat, concluding that he was the only one left to do the job, but Jarod stopped him. 

"Take off your jacket, Sam," Jarod ordered, and Sam turned to him. 

"What?" Jarod poked Sam in the chest where the hole was, and Sam winced. 

"Keplar keeps the bullet from going through, Sam. Not the force of the bullet." 

"Not now, Jarod. Let's get out of here first." Sam said quietly, and Jarod nodded reluctantly. 

"But I'm looking at your chest, later." 

"Fine." Sam pulled open the door, and climbed into the driver seat, as Jarod jumped into the back. 

~~*~~ 

"More...more!" Broots pleaded for the umpteenth time, his eyes begging, and glazed. Jarod studied a blood sample, anxiously looking for the componants of the drug Cox had given him. "More...or he said..." Broots broke off, his brow creasing as he tried to remember exactly what was scaring him so much. 

"What? What did he say?" Jarod demanded. It was the first thing Broots had said besides 'more', or 'please'. 

"He said...he said I would die," Broots finished in a hoarse whisper. 

"You're safe now, Broots." Jarod assured, slightly disappointed that it wasn't more information. 

"No! No!" Broots protested. "The withdrawl...will kill me...he said so..." Broots explained, as his eyes closed again and he drifted back into a feverish sleep. 

"Oh, shoot!" Jarod growled, as he turned back to the blood sample with a frown. "We've got to go back." Jarod said suddenly, loudly. 

"What?" Miss Parker snapped from the other room. Jarod went to the doorway, and related what Broots had just said. 

"We've got to find out just what it was that Cox gave him." Jarod finished. The room was silent for several minutes, as Jarod looked from face to face. Sydney's brow was creased with worry, Parker looked mad, and Sam's face was calm, but his eyes were saying otherwise. 

"Jarod, I don't think we can-" Sydney started, but Jarod cut him off with an angry yell. 

"Sydney," He lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, "We don't have a choice! We need to find out what that drug was!" 

"How are we going to get in this time, genius?" Parker snapped. 

"You're not. I am. I'm going alone," 

"What, Jarod?" Sydney stood up, and Jarod nodded. 

"I'm going alone, Sydney. I can do it." He turned back to the room where Broots lay, with a grim smile. "I'll be back in a few hours." 

Thunder shook the building, as Jarod, the black crusader, slipped out into the shadows and the rain. 

*-*-* 

Jarod crept through the shadows, and into the small, grey room, full of vials and syringes. Where was it? Where? He rummaged through the vials, looking at labels, and thowing them on the floor as he went. What was all this? Strange drugs, ones he had never heard of! Raines' work, perhaps? What were they doing here? Then another horrifying though hit him. Who else were they using this stuff on? 

He looked around the room, the shelves almost empty and the concrete floors covered with shattered glass and liquid drugs. What was that back in the corner? A silver case! Jarod went forward, and picked it up. A piece of masking tape was on the side, with BROOTS written in big letters. Ah-ha! 

Jarod's head and spine went erect as he heard someone in the hall. 

"He said it was coming from in here." 

"Yep, let's check it out." The door opened, and the two Sweepers gasped. The floor was covered with broken glass, and not a single drug remained incased. What's more, no one was in sight! 

"What the-" The first Sweeper muttered something about a firey location having something to do with the situation. The other Sweeper murmured something about the holiness of stuff one might find in a barnyard, at the same time. 

Jarod watched from the ceiling airvent as the Sweepers looked around the room in obvious shock. 

"Well, someone was here." One of them finally said, and Jarod stifled a laugh. They could find numerous genuis's to do their research, but the Centre couldn't hire Sweeper's whose education went past the eighth grade. 

"Let's get Cox." 

"You're telling him." 

"No, you are." 

"I am not!" They were still arguing about it when they had gone out of earshot, and Jarod turned to go while no one was close to hear him. He pitied the Sweepers a little. One of them, or both of them, would die today, just because Cox would want someone to blame. 

The world was so messed up... 

*-*-* 

"What do you mean all the drugs are gone?" Cox screamed, as the Sweeper cringed in terror. Cox pulled out his gun, and fired. Somewhere, in the cosmos, the Sweeper knew what had happened. 

Someone had to take the blame, right? 

*-*-* 

Alec cried out in his sleep, waking Jakebs. Jakebs rolled over and looked at the clock, which read in blinking red numbers, 3:21 AM. 

"I'm coming!" He called out, stumbling out of bed and down the hall. He entered Alec's room and picked Alec up. "Shh...shh..." He whispered, as Alec calmed to nervous hiccups, sticking his pinky in his mouth to calm himself. 

"I'm here." Jakebs reassured him. "I'm right here and no one's taking you." 

*-*-* 

The door flung open, and the dripping wet, black figure stepped into the room, letting in the cold and wet with him. 

"Shut the door!" Sydney whispered harshly, and the black figure nodded, and closed the door. He threw back his hood, and held up a silver case. 

"I got them." Jarod, the black figure, hurried over to a small table, and set the case down. No one told him to change out of the wet clothes, and it wouldn't have made a difference any way. 

Sam stood by the window, on guard, while Sydney and Parker looked at the case with interest, as Jarod popped it open. 

"Something called, AH1a, Addicts Horror: Raw Version. Sydney," Jarod looked up at Sydney, pain filling his eyes. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to stop it, or reverse it." 

"Great, just great." Miss Parker snapped, glaring at the now-revealed vials of greenish liquid. Jarod's eyes lit up as he scowled at the drugs. 

"I think I might have something! If I lower the dosage each time..." Jarod grabbed his laptop off the table, and started typing. "Yes. I could wean him off." 

"How long would that take?" Sydney asked slowly, eyeing the syringes. 

"Two weeks, minimum." 

"We can't stay here that long!" Parker growled, and Jarod nodded. 

"I'm not stupid, Parker. We should be able to move him in only a few days." 

"I can't stay away that long." Sam suddenly said, and Jarod looked at him. 

"What?" 

"I can't stay away that long." Sam repeated, frowning. 

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Jarod snapped after a moment, scowling. 

"You're the genius, figure something out." Sam growled back. "All I know is that unlike you three, Broots and I both have kids. Debbie's heartbroken, because she thinks her father's dead, and mine is already mad at me, because we were looking forward to this week to ourselves." 

Jarod suddenly froze, and held the vial up to the light. "It's electro plasmatic. Then, we could use shock treatment therapy. If we start with a relatively small dosage and administer frequently, we could cut recovery time in half!" 

"How, Jarod?" Sydney asked, glancing worriedly towards the door where Broots was. 

"The drug is composed partially of electrons. Each molocule is dependant on an electron to survive. Shock treatment would kill the electron, if used properly, and therefore any trace of the drug would die. 

"How long?" Parker snapped. 

"To rid him of the drug, only hours. But it'll take days for him to regain his strength." Jarod set the vial back down, as Sam eased back into the shadows, trying to stay ignored. 

"He can regain strength in Delaware. Get rid of the drug, now!" Miss Parker turned, as Jarod nodded and began gathering up the things on the table. 

*-*-* 

"Broots, can you hear me?" Jarod asked, four hours, and eight shock treatments later. 

"Uh..yeah..." Broots moaned, trying force his lead-coated eye lids open. 

"Broots, wake up. We have to move, and you've got to come." Jarod insisted, and Broots moaned again. 

"I don't wanna." He forced his eyes open, and sighed as his eyes finally focused on Jarod. 

"Good. Keep your eyes open. Can you see me?" Broots nodded. 

"Yeah. I never wanna see a needle again." He murmured, his voice raspy. Jarod laughed with relief. 

"Good! Now, I'm going to help you stand up." 

"I don't wanna." Broots protested weakly. 

"We have to Broots. Come on." Jarod said, sliding one arm behind Broots shoulders. 

"Jarod! They're here!" Parker yelled from the front. 

"Is the van ready?" Jarod asked, forcing Broots to his feet. 

"Yes. Jarod, they're here!" She repeated. 

"Coming." 

"Jarod, now would be a good time!" Jarod sighed, and scooped Broots up, surprised at how light he was. 

"You can walk later. Now, we're running." Broots coughed as an answer. 

"Jarod! Now!" Parker yelled, and Jarod quickened his step, running out the back door, as Parker followed. 

Another van, different from the Suburban, was running, waiting. Sydney had the back door open, and he ushered Jarod in, helping with Broots, as Parker dived in. 

The doors slammed shut as Sam slammed on the gas, and they were off, running once again. 

*-*-* 

"Peter?" Riley called out, entering the dark apartment. "Peter, are you here?" When there was no answer, she took her gun and holster off, and set it on the side table by the door, and wandered into the kitchen to make something to eat, assuming that Peter wasn't home. She was putting on a pot of water for spaghetti, when her arm was clenched in a vice-like grip. She yelled in surprise, and tried to whirl around. 

"Peter!" She screamed, struggling to see her captor. 

"Yes?" Peter's voice asked from the captor's mouth. Riley gasped. It couldn't be him, could it? Peter was so sweet, and kind! "Let's go play in the bedroom, eh?" Peter asked, putting a cloth drenched with a chemical over Riley's mouth, as he dragged her down the hall. Riley's eyes glassed over, and she followed him blindly. 

*-*-* 

"No! You can't have any doughnuts, yet!" Jarod argued with Broots. 

"But, I-" 

"No!" 

"I know you have some! I saw you eating one!" Broots protested. Jarod sighed, and Parker stifled a laugh, as Sydney grinned. 

"Fine. One, but that's it." Jarod relented. 

"What kinds do we have?" Broots asked happily. 

"Jelly, creme, and chocolate." 

"Jelly, please," Jarod sighed again, and left the room for the kitchen. He passed the living room, where the others were, on the way. 

Three days had passed at Jarod's cabin in Canada, as Broots recovered, and the others became bored. Parker had a book she found in one of the bedrooms, and Sydney and Sam played chess. Jarod had played once or twice, most of his time was spent on the internet, though. 

"Checkmate." Sam said, as Jarod passed them. 

"That's the fourth time today!" Sydney exclaimed, looking over the pieces. Jarod laughed, as he grabbed a jelly doughnut and a plate. He took them back to Broots, who accepted them with a joyful cry, and repeated 'thank you's'. 

"I'm so bored. When can we go home?" Parker asked, as Jarod came to sit on the couch. 

"Two more days." Jarod said, grabbing his laptop. "Thank goodness, only two more days..." 

*-*-* 

Broots walked out to the van, unassisted, and sat in the passenger seat, grinning. Sam sat in the driver's seat once again, and Sydney in the back. Jarod and Parker were walking out to the van, when Jarod heard the click of a gun. 

"Hands up, Jarod." Parker snapped, as he turned slowly. 

"Parker, not now." He begged, as Sydney looked at her reproachfully. She slowly nodded, sighed, and put the gun back in her holster. 

"Just this once." She agreed, climbing into the back. Jarod walked to the front, by the window. 

"Thanks again, Jarod. I really can't thank you enough." Broots said, shaking his hand. Jarod smiled. 

"No problem." 

"Bye, Jarod." Broots finished, waving, as Jarod stepped back, and the van roared away. 

Now, to find another job, not to mention a ride. 

*-*-* 

"Jakebs?" Riley asked, sounding panicked. "You have to help me!" She begged. 

"What is it?" Jakebs asked worriedly. 

"Peter...Peter...raped me." She barely managed to get the words out. 

"What?" Jakebs demanded. "Where are you?" 

"I'm, I'm in New York still." 

"Riley, get on a bus to Dover, right now! I'll meet you at the station!" He commanded. 

"O..okay." She sniffled. 

"Riley, don't stop to pack anything. Just grab your gun and get out of there!" Jakebs ordered urgently. 

"Okay. Thank you, Jakebs," Click. Jakebs dashed to get Alec dressed. Riley was in trouble, and helping her was all that mattered. 

*-*-* 


	4. Protect Me

A/N: Tadum! Tadum! Tadum! R/R 

Protect Me 

by RRP 

"Riley!" Jakebs called out, as he saw her step off the bus. She looked tired, old, and scared, and that scared him. She looked up quickly, and hurried over to him. 

"I'm sorry, Jakebs." She whispered, as he turned wanting to hug her and reassure her, but afraid to do so. 

"Why?" Was all he could think to say. 

"For leaving in the first place." She said, following him, staying close, and looking around fearfully. 

"Ah, Ri! You couldn't have known." He said, leading the way to his car. 

"I should have though." She protested weakly. 

"How? Shh, just be quiet. It's okay now." Jakebs replied, setting Alec in the car, and turning back to her. "Where do you want to go?" 

"My place." She answered, numbly sitting in the passenger seat, and staring blankly out the windshield. 

"Sure." Jakebs climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. 

"Buddy." Riley spoke after several minutes of silence. 

"What, Ri?" 

"Thanks." 

"No problem, Riley. Anything for you. Do you want to get anything at the store? Something to eat?" Jakebs offered awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He handled dozens of homicides and rapes every year, yet when it happened to someone he cared about, his mind became blank. 

"No. I just want to go home." Riley shook her head, curling up on the passenger seat. 

*-*-* 

_Five months later..._

"Broots, we just got this in the mail," Miss Parker held out a CD, with a blue-gray cover. 

"You, you want me to play it?" He asked, stuttering. 

"Syd! A genius! Just don't tell the Centre!" Miss Parker said sarcastically. "Yes, you moron. Play it." 

Sydney stepped forward, as Broots opened the case. A slip of paper fell out, and Miss Parker grabbed it. 

"Track thirteen." She snapped, after glancing at the note. Broots nodded, and waited for the CD to load on the computer. A small black box popped up, and he selected thirteen, and pushed play. 

"_So I'm walking down the street somewhere outside of San Francisco _

_ But I don't really know my way around _

_ And I'd love to stay a day or two and get into some trouble_" 

"Sydney, get the jet ready for flight to San Francisco. We're going to catch Labrat." Miss Parker interupted. Only heard by Broots, underneath Miss Parker's voice, was the next line of song. 

"_But tomorrow I'll be in another town._" 

"Miss Parker!" Broots stuttered, trying to get her attention. 

"Not now Broots!" 

"But-" 

"Not now. Let's go." They left the room, the Cd still playing. 

"_There's at least one coffee bar for every single couple _

_ And there's at least a couple in this place _

_ It's strange the things you notice when the walls are closing in _

_ And the walls are closing in on me today _

_ So where, oh where can I find someone, anyone _

_ 'Cause there's no way out of here _

_ Well, here is where I live and so I guess that means _

_ The carrot's gonna dangle for at least another year _

_ I love anonymity and I love being noticed _

_ Just the same as anybody else _

_ Years ago I told you how I loved to be alone _

_ These days I'd be perjuring myself _

_ So where, oh where can I find someone, anyone _

_ 'Cause there's no way out of here _

_ Well, here is where I live and so I guess that means _

_ The carrot's gonna dangle for at least another year _

_ It's like you gave me up like I gave up drinking coffee _

_ So I guess I would've done the same _

_ Now I know I'm lost somewhere outside of San Francisco _

_ But I'm still glad that I came._" 

*-*-* 

The pavilion was full of long tables, most of which were covered with food. A large banner hung at one end, saying in blue and black letters, 

'5th ANNUAL DOVER FBI PICNIC' It was an enjoyable occasion, except for the Undercover agents, who weren't permitted to attend. The air was frosty, but the pavilion was heated. No one knew why the 'picnic' was held in November, but one popular theory was that no one would expect someone to hold a picnic in November, which is why it made it perfect for the FBI. 

"Hey, Ri! How's it going?" Jakebs yelled across the pavilion. Riley smiled, and began walking towards him as he jogged to meet her. 

"Better. How about you and Alec?" 

"Great! Except Alec's the center of attention, and the rest of the guys will give him anything he wants." Jakebs motioned towards the crowd of FBI Agents crowding around a table. 

"Kinda like you?" Riley said, smirking. Jakebs frowned. 

"I do not spoil him." He protested. 

"Jakebs, the kid owns half the apartment. You're going to have to get a house just to find room for all his toys." Riley rolled her eyes. 

"Well, maybe, once in a while." Jakebs admitted. 

"You're a regular at Toys-R-Us. The stock guys know you and Alec by sight and name." Riley laughed, sipping a soda. 

"Okay. You're right. I spoil him." Jakebs agreed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. At that moment, an FBI Agent slipped past them to get a drink, and accidentally bumped into Riley, who flinched. Jakebs frowned, as she moved aside, and watched the rest of the Agents from a distance. 

Her mask had worked for most, but Jakebs knew she hadn't given herself enough time to recover, if that was possible, but still, she hadn't even given herself a chance to try and recover. She had gone through the motions. Counseling, doctor checkups, but, she hadn't really payed attention. She just closed her eyes, and waited for it to pass. 

The Dover FBI got a warrant for Peter Krandall's arrest, and the lowlife was in prison, but after that, Riley had pretended to move on, and the rest of the Force accepted that. 

But her masquerade hadn't fooled Jakebs, so he still worried. 

*-*-* 

Miss Parker kicked open the door of Jarod's latest lair in San Francisco, and stormed in, gun ready. She made a throrough inspection of the room before she decided it was empty. She put her gun back in her holster, and kicked the wall, while cursing Jarod. 

"Um, Miss Parker. You might wanna, um, look at this." Broots stuttered, staring into the near empty fridge. 

"What?" She stomped over to him, and ripped the piece of paper he had found out of his hands. 

"What's it say, Miss Parker?" Sydney asked. 

"You should have listened to the rest of the song. -Jarod." Miss Parker read aloud. She cursed again, and scunched the paper into a ball, and threw it on the floor. Broots scurried to pick it up, to take to the Centre. 

*-*-* 


	5. Sing to Me

A/N: It's sappy, it's romantic, it's corny- but it _is_ the next chapter. 

Sing to Me 

by RRP 

_Three months later..._

"Miss Parker, this just came for you!" Broots held up a brown, padded package, and Miss Parker grabbed it out of his hands. She ripped it open, and he tried to see what it was. "Another CD?" He questioned, and she looked at him sharply. 

"Is it any of your business?" She growled, and he started to nod, but changed his mind. 

"N...no, I g..guess not." He turned back to the computer, and she looked down at the object in her hands. Yes, it was a CD. Another one. She turned to the table, which had a pile of CDs on it. Jarod's latest game. Send secrets and messages through songs. She set the new one on the side, and sorted through the old ones. First had been by some group called Caedmeons Call. The highlighted track was a song called 'The Ballad of San Fransisco' and it made them run to- where else-but San Fransisco. They were a day late, and Broots pointed out later that the song said in one line, 'but tomorrow I'll be in another town,'. Others, numerous songs about places, had made them run all over the US. It was making her mad, like most things Jarod did. 

She picked up the newest CD, and noticed that it didn't have any songs about actual places. The highlighted song was called 'Let Me Know'. Strange. She opened the case, and a note fell out. It was written in Jarod's familar scrawl. 

_'THIS ONE IS JUST FOR YOU'_

Parker sighed, and put the note back in the CD case as she snapped it shut. She could hear Broots typing behind her, and Sydney turning the pages of a book. 

"If anyone asks where I am, tell them I went out for lunch." Miss Parker said, turning around. 

"Where are you really going?" Broots asked before Sydney could stop him. 

"Out for lunch." Miss Parker repeated, and Broots shrugged. Miss Parker left the room, and headed for her car. Out in the parking lot, a black Boxster greeted her with an obedient 'beep' as she pressed the unlock button. She climbed in the car, and tossed the CD on the passenger seat. 

*-*-* 

Miss Parker pulled into her driveway, and stopped the car. She picked up the CD, and got out of the car. She was dying to hear the song, but wouldn't have admitted it to anyone. She walked inside, and to the living room. A brand new CD player sat on the coffee table, and she sighed. How in the world did Jarod travel around so fast? She placed the CD in the new CD player, and set the case and note on the edge of the coffee table. She selected the track, and then sat down, as the song whifted through the room. 

_"Baby I've been waiting so long, _

_ And I can see what's going on, _

_ I gotta tell you how I feel, _

_ And this time it's gotta be for real, _

_ 'Cause I'm feeling so peculiar, _

_ When I see somebody else with you, _

_ And you know my head is turning, _

_ And it's time for me to make that move, _

_ Baby let me know what I should say to you, _

_ Just tell me what it is that I'm supposed to do, _

_ 'Cause I'm falling apart on my own _

_ Without you everyday, _

_ So tell me what to do. _

_ Baby when I close my eyes, _

_ I picture you inside my mind. _

_ I think about you all the time, _

_ Girl, why don't you just give me a sign, _

_ 'Cause I never understood it, _

_ Why you made me wait so long _

_ And I've got to get to know you _

_ 'Cause the feeling's getting oh so strong, _

_ Baby let me know what I should say to you, _

_ Just tell me what it is that I'm supposed to do, _

_ 'Cause I'm falling apart on my own _

_ Without you everyday, _

_ So tell me what to do. _

The song faded out, and Miss Parker sat, partially stunned, partially speechless with anger. How dare he? But what if he really meant it? In a strange way, she hoped so. Half of her was screaming to believe him, and the other half was screaming that it was some cruel, sad joke. The next song started, and she let it play. The phone rang, and she turned the music down before answering. 

"What?" 

"I was serious, you know. I meant it." Jarod's warm voice replied, and she thought he sounded sad, and tired. 

"The song?" She snapped back, putting her Ice Queen mask on again. 

"Yes." 

"Jarod, what do you want me to say?" She demanded, "What do you think I'm going to say?" 

"I know what the Ice Queen Parker would say. But I'm hoping the real Miss Parker will answer." Jarod sounded extremely hopeful. 

"This is me, Jarod. And I don't understand you, I don't think I ever will. I'm sick of your stupid little games." She could tell she had hurt him, hurt him badly. And she tried not to care, but she couldn't help it. 

"Oh, well...Goodbye, Miss Parker." Click. She stared at the phone. Goodbye? He never said goodbye. What did it mean? She was afraid to guess. She set the phone down, and gazed at the CD player, still softly playing the next song.  
"I'm sorry Jarod." Miss Parker whispered, but there wasn't an answer that she could hear. 

*-*-* 

Outside Miss Parker's house, Jarod watched her through a window, and saw her last words. He read her lips, and his heart lifted once again. She had stabbed him, deflated his spirit. But there were the words. 

"_I'm sorry, Jarod._" She whispered, and he smiled. 

"I know, Miss Parker. I know." He whispered back, before turning and leaving. 

*-*-* 

_A WEEK LATER..._

Miss Parker bit back tears as she hurried to her office. How her father could be so cruel, and yet still claim to love her, she didn't know. She pushed the question away, wrongfully blaming Jarod for putting it in her head. Mr. Parker had yelled at her for something, by the time he finished yelling, she had forgotten what it was even about. He always managed to hurt her. Everyday brought more thoughts of Jarod, more reasons to regret not telling him how she really felt. What her inner self, the real Miss Parker, wished for and wanted. She sat down at her desk, and fought the tears that threatened to fall. A slip of paper was on her desk, and she picked it up. It was an address, and a short note. It was typed, but she knew who sent it. 

"_SEND YOUR ANSWER.' A pair of blue eyes carefully watched her read the paper, and when she set it down with a sigh, he turned around in the air vent he was in, and crawled off. _

Miss Parker wanted to send her answer, but she didn't know how to say it. She was still deep in thought when Debbie came running in. 

"Miss Parker!" She stopped when she saw the paper. "I'm sorry, are you busy?" Debbie had a portable CD player clutched in one hand, and a large smile on her face, a smile that was quickly fading. 

"No, Debbie. What is it?" Miss Parker smiled at her, as she shoved the paper in her pocket. 

"Daddy got me a new CD! Listen!" She offered the headphones, and Parker slipped them on. Debbie pushed play, and the soft, but powerful song filled her ears. She smiled wider. She had found her answer. If Jarod wanted to talk in song, then Miss Parker knew what she would say. She slipped the headphones off, and handed them to Debbie. 

"That's a pretty song. What CD is it on?" She asked, trying to sound friendly, and not too interested. 

"The Promise, by Plus One." Debbie replied, slipping on the headphones and leaving to spread some more child cheer. Miss Parker stood up, then stopped. If she left now, it would be forever. She couldn't come back. She wanted to leave, go away from all the lies, but Sydney and Broots would still be trapped. She couldn't leave them. But, she was sure Jarod would find some way for them to leave, and Broots definatly wanted to go. Sydney would come, she was sure of it. She walked to the door of her office, and turned. She looked back on it, wondering if there was something she should take. Nothing. She didn't want to drag any reminders of this place with her. She left the room, and walked down the hall. She put on her Ice Queen mask, and watched the small guys tremble with fear, and hold their breath until she had passed. 

Then, she saw Sam. How could she have forgotten? There was no way he would let her go. Not out of loyalty to the Centre, but loyalty to her. She would come back then. Pretend she had a lead. 

A new plan formed in her head, as she left, and drove to the music store. It only took her minutes to find the CD and buy it, but as she walked back to the car, she realized Debbie hadn't told her what track number the song was. She scanned the titles, and found the one that sounded like it could be it. She slid it into the CD player, and the song greeted her ears with soft notes. Yes, this was it. This was her answer. She just hoped he would know it was for real. 

*-*-* 

_THREE DAYS LATER_

Jarod played with the Pez dispenser, and watched the mailbox from the dirty window of the warehouse. He hoped her answer would come today, if she was going to send an answer. The mailman pulled up, gave a cautious look around the area, and shoved a brown package in the mailbox before running back to his truck, and leaving. 

"Yes!" Jarod shouted like a happy kid, never once thinking that her answer could still be one he didn't want. He ran outside to the mailbox, and pulled the package out. He shook it gently, and heard a small box slide around. Nope, it wasn't a bomb, it was a CD! He pulled it out as he ran back inside, and looked at it. He read it, as he dropped the CD into his laptop tray. He pushed it in, and went to the highlighted track. 

"Please, Miss Parker, be nice." He whispered, before pushing play. 

_I'm so scared that you will see, _

_ All the weakness inside of me, _

_ I'm so scared of letting go, _

_ That all the pain I've hid will show, _

_ I know you want to hear me speak_, 

_But I'm afraid that if I start to, _

_ I'll never stop, _

_ I want you to know _

_ You belong in my life, _

_ I love the hope, _

_ That I see in your eyes, _

_ For you I would fly, _

_ At least I would try, _

_ For you I'll take, _

_ The last flight out, _

_ I'm afraid that, _

_ You will leave, _

_ As my secrets, _

_ Have been revealed, _

_ In my dreams, _

_ You'll always stay, _

_ Every breathing moment from now,_

_ I know you want to hear me speak_, 

_But I'm afraid that if I start to, _

_ I'll never stop,_

_ I want you to know _

_ You belong in my life, _

_ I love the hope, _

_ That I see in your eyes, _

_ For you I would fly, _

_ At least I would try, _

_ For you I'll take, _

_ The last flight out, _

_ I cannot hold back, _

_ The truth no more, _

_ I let you wait too long, _

_ Although its hard and scares me so, _

_ A life without you scares me more,_

Jarod listened to the song three times in a row, before he decided she was serious. Could she really be serious? Could it be some cruel joke, or even a trap? He desperately hoped not. 

*-*-* 

Miss Parker pulled into the parking lot of the Centre, and ran inside the building, and back to Broots' office. 

"Broots, I've got a lead on Jarod!" She exclaimed. "I'm going after him." Broots turned around, eyes wide. 

"It was a CD! W...where is he?" 

"New Jersey. I'm just taking Sam," Miss Parker handed him the address, minus the note at the top. 

"W..where'd you get this?" Broots asked, almost demanded. 

"It's not important." She left the room, leaving a shocked Broots, to try to regain his senses and call Sydney. 

Miss Parker searched the halls for Sam, and soon found him near the front doors, talking to another younger Sweeper. He seemed to be reprimanding the Sweeper for something, and the younger man was almost trembling. Miss Parker heard him murmur a fearful, 'Yes, sir,' before Sam turned around. 

"Miss Parker," Sam seemed a little surprised that she was right behind him. 

"We have a lead. We're taking the Corporate Jet." 

*-*-* 

Sam shifted uneasily in his seat on the jet. She wasn't telling him something. She was too happy. Granted, Sam wanted her to be happy, but it was strange, unusual. She seemed almost...bouncy. He shuddered, wondering what in the world could have made her feel and act like that. 

"We're landing." The quick, cut information was given by the gruff Centre captain. Sam pulled his seat belt on, as the jet nosed down and they hit rough air. Miss Parker, several aisles ahead of him, did the same. 

Minutes later, the jet had landed, and they got off. Sam put a hand near his gun, ready for anything (or so he thought). Miss Parker did the same, putting on a brilliant act. She had no intention of taking Jarod back to the Centre, in fact, she hoped he would drag her away instead. In a few hours, her Ice Queen mask would be discarded for as long as possible. Although the future change scared her, she couldn't believe she was so ready to go through with it. 

Sam saw him first, in the airport. He was standing by a small fast-food restaraunt, gazing at a large picture of a hamburger. 

"There he is." Sam whispered to her, discretly pulling his gun out. Miss Parker nodded, and yelled. 

"Jarod!" He looked over sharply, and his heart dropped. It was a cruel trick. She had Sam with her. 

Meanwhile, Miss Parker hoped once again that she could trust Sam, for everything hinged on his loyalty. Sam was extremely confused, as he ran toward Jarod. Jarod stood still, waiting until the last minute, hoping that it wasn't really happening. Sam was once again surprised, as Miss Parker flew past him, her gun in her pocket. She ran up, and threw her arms around Jarod, and kissed him. 

Sam could have sworn Jarod looked as surprised as he did, but he didn't say anything. He stopped, shell-shocked, unsure of what to do. Miss Parker let go of Jarod, and looked into his eyes. 

"I meant it." She whispered, and he broke into a grin. Sam pulled his gun up, and aimed it at Jarod's chest. 

"Jarod," Sam started, but Miss Parker stopped him. 

"Sam, if you're dragging him back, you'll have to shoot me first." Sam stared at her. He couldn't shoot her, he had promised to protect her. And all the Centre junk about the mission coming first never held much with him. He slowly put the gun away, and put his hands behind his back in the traditional bodyguard stance. Jarod still looked slightly confused, and Sam couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, hide his look of absolute confusion, and shock. 

Miss Parker grabbed Jarod's hand. 

"My stuff is in the plane, let me go get it." He nodded, speechless, and stood still as she raced back to the plane. Sam stayed where he was, unable to discern his next smart move. 

Back at the plane, Miss Parker dragged a body bag near the aisle, and pulled a homeless lady out of it. The lady had been a tragic victim of hit and run, but Miss Parker had had the coroner give the lady a face lift, hair tranplant, and several other expensive cosmetic surgeries, and she now looked exactly like Miss Parker. Parker dumped two duffel bags near the door, and ran back to the aisle. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, and shot the 'Parker' lady twice. She ran to the doors, and disappeared, right before the captain raced out of the cockpit. 

Sam and Jarod both heard the scream at the same time, and jumped. They both looked straight at each other, as the same thought raced through their minds. '_Miss Parker!'_ Sam started to turn and run, when Miss Parker rounded the corner with a smile. 

"Come on! Let's go, Jarod!" She exclaimed, as she ran towards them, two bags in tow. He grinned, and took one of the bags. Sam didn't move as they walked off. Should he go, or stay? Miss Parker turned back, 

"Sam! Come on!" He nodded, and followed them. 

Once they were out of the airport, she stopped. Jarod looked at her inquisitivly, as she turned to Sam. 

"Sam, you have to go back. Tell them you saw me die, but you don't know who shot me. Sam, please, don't breathe a word of what really happened to anyone!" He looked at her, and saw her eyes pleading, begging for silence so she could keep her freedom. He nodded slowly, understanding the trust she had placed in him. "Sam, we'll find a way to get Sydney and Broots out of that place," 

"Angelo, too." Jarod added, and Miss Parker went on, 

"But, do you want out?" Sam wondered if she had forgotten the escapade right before Broots' rescue only months earlier, and his thoughts briefly turned to Stosh. Of course he wanted out! He nodded vigorously. 

"Go, Sam." He turned, and started walking slowly back toward the plane. He stopped, and turned around. 

"Miss Parker, they won't believe me." She pondered this for a moment, and he could tell Jarod was thinking too. He racked his brain for a solution, and hit upon one. It would hurt, but he would have to do it. He pulled his gun back up, and next to his arm. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and pulled the trigger. Right before he heard the blast, he heard Jarod yell. 

"Sam!" But it was too late. Sam felt his arm set fire, and he looked down at his arm. Jarod ran over to him, shouting at him. He faintly caught, 

"You idiot!" But most of it was lost, and Sam just stared at his arm, fighting the pain. Jarod had him sitting on a bench, with his jacket off, and a towel, from an airport employee, on his arm, before he really knew what was going on. Several people were crowded around him, asking if he was going to be okay. Jarod nodded grimly, in response to their questions. Sam blushed slightly, embarrassed by all the attention. Sam fought Jarod off with his good arm and stood up. 

"Sit back down!" He commanded, and Sam shook his head. 

"If I go back with my arm wrapped, and cleaned, there's no way the pilot will believe my story." Sam held his arm, wincing a little, as worried onlookers gave confused stares. Miss Parker stood, shocked, as she finally realized how much Sam was willing to risk. Sam turned, and walked towards the plane, as everyone stared after him. Jarod started to go after him, but Parker caught him. 

"You know he's right." She said softly, and Jarod nodded. They left the airport, as Sam stumbled back to the airplane. The captain was leaning over the body of 'Miss Parker', and turned to Sam. 

"I...I couldn't save her," He whispered, his gruff tone not relaying worry, but fear. He saw Sam's arm, and gasped. Sam told him the story he had been building in his mind. 

"I saw him shoot her, and I ran after him." The captain nodded, understanding. 

"Was it him?" The captain asked, under his breath. Sam shook his head. 

"It wasn't him. He was wearing a mask, but he was too short to be Jarod. Let's go." Sam sat down, holding his arm, and the captain nodded again, as he stood up and went back to the cockpit. Sam looked at his arm, and sighed. It was going to be a long trip home. 

*-*-* 

Mr. Parker rushed onto the plane, closely followed by Lyle and several Sweepers. The body bag was covering a still form on the floor of the plane. Mr. Parker knelt on the floor, and lifted the bag. He gave a gasp, and dropped it back down on the ground. 

"It's her." He said, as another loud gasp came from a Sweeper. 

"Sam!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked to where he had run, to see Miss Parker's loyal Sweeper slumped down to the ground, between two seats. His left arm was drenched in blood, and the Sweeper's face was a deathly pale. 

"He...he's alive." The Sweeper breathed, with a sigh of relief. 

"He probably passed out from loss of blood." Lyle scorned. "The idiot." He turned, and called over his shoulder. "I'll send a medic team up here." Mr. Parker stood up, and with a last look at the still form of his daughter on the floor, he followed Lyle. Most Sweepers wordlessly followed him, but two stayed behind, trying to revive Sam. 

*-*-* 

"Sam, you idiot!" The doctor let loose a colorful curse before continuing, "Why didn't you get help there? You've lost so much blood it's hard to believe you're alive!" Sam shrugged, and winced. Even that hurt his arm. It was true, about five minutes after take-off, blood started gushing fast, and he couldn't stop it. He had no idea how long it was before he passed out, but he knew he was out for quite a while. 

"They would have asked too many questions." Sam replied, as the doctor sighed and set two files on a counter. One, Sam could see, was his. The other was 'Miss Parker''s. The doctor gave him a threatening look. 

"Stay right there, or I promise I'll put you on bedrest for two weeks." Sam nodded, and hid a smile. He heard the doctor's footsteps die out in the hall, and stood up. He walked over to the files, and looked at Miss Parker's. He had to make everything match the real Miss Parker's file. He looked at the computer, and sighed. He found the 'Find File', option, and clicked on it. He typed 'Miss Parker' in the box, and it quickly came up. He looked at the information, and found a pencil. It took several anxious minutes to change everything with one arm, and go back to the main screen, but he did it, and made it back to the chair right before the doctor came back in. 

"Take these, and take it easy for several days. Come back in three days so I can check your arm." He handed Sam a bottle, and almost laughed. "That would buy most people bedrest, but I can't seem to keep you Sweepers in bed. Turn around for five seconds, and you're out looking for your infernal guns." He smiled, and Sam stood up with a nod, hiding another smile. How right the doctor was. "Mr. Lyle and Mr. Parker want to talk to you." He added, as Sam left the room. Sam had expected this, and he was ready. 

*-*-* 

"Jarod, one question," Miss Parker sat on the couch of Jarod's condo, watching him type furiously on his laptop. 

"What?" He prompted, without looking up. 

"Why the sudden decision? You could have done this years ago." Miss Parker asked, knowing that he would understand what she was talking about. Jarod flipped the laptop screen down, and swivled around in his chair, to face Miss Parker. 

"I was on a Pretend, as a police officer, when it happened," Jarod was looking straight at Miss Parker, and she could see pain in his eyes. "I was working one night in Brooklyn, and I heard a noise in an apartment, so I went to investigate. There was a man upstairs, wearing a black mask, and a woman on the floor. He shot her right before I kicked the door down. It was too late, I tried to help her, but I couldn't save her," Jarod's eyes glistened with tears, and he struggled to go on. "Another guy came in behind me, and when he saw her body he started yelling. He attacked the man with the gun, and I had to pull him off him. The police got the murderer, but I tried to counsol the man. He just kept sobbing over and over, 'I didn't get to tell her I loved her,'. I didn't want us to end up like that, Parker. I wouldn't be able to stand it." Jarod fought the tears that were starting to flow, and Miss Parker managed to smile at him. 

"We won't be like that, Jarod, not now." He smiled back at her, 

"I know. Kiss me again." He grinned, as she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Fine. Save the good stuff for later." Jarod was grinning as he said it, and she looked at him. 

"Something else is bothering you. What is it?" 

"Sydney's rubbing off on you, Parker. Becoming a pyschologist, are we?" Jarod was a little surprised at her question. Miss Parker laughed. 

"No, I'm Pretending. Really, what is it?" She asked again, and he sobered. 

"When Broots had the 'accident', and we all thought he was dead, Sydney didn't tell me everything." 

"What did he leave out?" 

"I don't know. Tell me everything, again." Jarod was puzzled, and his face was giving it away. Miss Parker nodded. 

"Well, we would have to start the day before, when Broots found the baby-" Jarod stopped her. 

"That's it! The baby! No one ever told me about a baby!" Jarod looked excited, and pulled the laptop out again. "Where's the baby now?" Miss Parker's next answer brought all his excitement crashing down to the ground. 

"We don't know, we never could find him." Silence took over for several minutes, before Jarod brightened. 

"I'll find him." 

*-*-* 

"So, you saw Miss Parker's shooter, and you know it wasn't Jarod?" Lyle asked again, and Sam nodded. 

"Yes." Mr. Parker watched from the other end of the table. He was suspicious of Lyle, thinking that maybe Lyle had arranged the killing. Lyle was feeling the same way about Mr. Parker. Sam could sense the tension in the room, and was grateful for it. It would help him keep his story. 

"When you saw that he had shot Miss Parker, did you do anything to help her?" Mr. Parker asked, and Sam nodded again. 

"I went forward to see if their was anything I could do, but she was already dead. I followed him, and he shot me in the arm. I lost him right after that, and made it back to the plane." Sam held his aching arm, which helped verify his story. He only hoped he wouldn't have to shoot himself again. 

"Fine, we're done here." Mr. Parker stood up and stifled a yawn. They had been questioning Sam for three hours. Lyle gave a low growl, and glared at Mr. Parker before leaving the room. Sam sat for a few minutes after they left, cradling his arm. 

*-*-* 

_ONE WEEK LATER_.... 

Sydney watched Sam walk down the hall, past his office. Miss Parker's death had hurt him, but it wasn't exactly a big shock. But Sam's behaviour bothered him. Sam hadn't yet been reassigned, and spent most of his time walking the halls, and Sydney thought he seemed extremely depressed. If it was because he couldn't save Miss Parker, then that was understandable, but Sydney had a nagging feeling that it was something else. It was time to see Angelo. Minutes later, Sydney found him in his room, rocking back and forth. 

"Angelo, can you tell me what is wrong with Sam?" Sydney held a picture of Sam forward. Angelo took it and looked at it with interest. 

"Comes with daughter." He said after a few minutes. 

"But Miss Parker's dead." Sydney reminded him. They had told him over and over again, but he wouldn't believe them. Angelo stubbornly shook his head. He turned his attention back to the picture. 

"Sad. Sad that he can't tell. Can't tell Sydney. It hurts." Angelo half-said, half-chanted. 

"Can't tell me what, Angelo?" Sydney knelt down next to him. Angelo leaned towards him, to whisper in Sydney's ear. 

"Daughter is alive." Sydney leaned back, shocked. Angelo couldn't lie, could he? He wouldn't, anyway? Not to Sydney. 

"Angelo, are you sure?" Angelo nodded, smiling. He whispered, again. 

"Daughter is alive." 

*-*-* 

"Any luck?" Miss Parker asked, handing Jarod a large glass of chocolate milk. 

"Nothing really. I'm going to have to hack into the accident reports for that day. See who was on duty." Jarod accepted the glass with a smile. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome, but don't expect it again." Miss Parker used a threatening tone, that Jarod knew was fake. 

"Hey, I found something!" 

"What is it, Wonderboy?" Miss Parker leaned over to see the screen. 

"The man who pulled the Sweeper out of the car was an FBI agent, Agent Buddy Jakebs. It says that he and his partner took the baby for security reasons." 

"Where does he live?" 

"One second." 

"Waiting." 

"Got it! Let's go!" 

"Go where?" Miss Parker inquired, and Jarod grinned. 

"We're going to go see that baby!" 

*-*-* 

"Come on, Alec!" Jakebs threw the diaper bag in the bag of the SUV, and watched as the small boy toddled over to him. 

"Daddy!" Alec squealed as Jakebs picked him up and tossed him in the air. 

"Let's go home." Jakebs continued to talk to him as he buckled him in the car seat, and started the car. 

"Ice cream? Please?" Alec's pronunciation surprised most people, but Jakebs just accepted it. Alec was unusually smart, and already talked in sentences. 

"Maybe, kiddo." Jakebs grinned, and Alec laughed. 

"Kiddo, kiddo, kiddo..." He chanted as Jakebs drove down the road, and soon pulled into the apartment parking lot. 

Jakebs slid out of the Explorer, and walked around to get Alec. He was pulling him out of the car seat when he heard something behind him. He left Alec in the car seat, put one hand on his gun, and whipped around. A tall man was standing there, with a lady next to him. The man stepped forward. 

"My name's Jarod, and this is Miss Parker. We might know who the baby belongs to." Jakebs suddenly became defensive. After all, he had taken care of Alec for the past eight months. 

"I'm taking care of him." Jakebs snapped, and Jarod stepped closer. 

"May I see him, for a minute? We're not taking him right now." Jakebs looked at him for a minute, then slowly nodded. Alec looked at Jarod, as Jarod pulled him out of the car seat and held him. Alec giggled, as Jarod ran a hand through his short blonde hair. Then Alec saw Miss Parker. She smiled at him, but the small boy started screaming hysterically, and reaching for Jakebs. 

"Daddy, Daddy!" Alec gasped, between sobs and screams. Jakebs jumped forward and took him. Alec clutched him tightly, and slowly quieted. 

"What's a matter, Alec?" Jakebs asked him, as soon as the little boy had calmed down. Alec didn't answer, and Jakebs turned to Parker and Jarod. "Who the heck are you? You scared him half to death! What do you want with him?" Jakebs was yelling, and Alec's little arms were wrapped tightly around Jakebs' neck. Jakebs grabbed the diaper bag out of the car, and thundered up to his apartment, Jarod and Parker following. 

"We might know something about him! Is he the little boy from the wreck?" Jarod asked, as Jakebs slammed the door. It slowly reopened, and Jakebs nodded. 

"Yeah. Come in, but don't try to pull anything. I have a gun." Jarod nodded, and stepped inside. Jakebs thought he heard the lady, Parker, mutter, 'So do I,', but he ignored it. 

Jakebs put Alec in a highchair in the kitchen, and opened the freezer. 

"Chocolate, or Vanilla?" Alec squealed again, happiness restored. He usually didn't get ice cream before dinner. 

"Chocolate!" Jakebs pulled the chocolate ice cream out, and grabbed a bowl. 

"You can sit on the couch. I'll just be a minute." Jakebs scooped the ice cream out, and got a small spoon. "Want me to help? Or do you want to do it by yourself?" He asked, and Alec smiled. 

"Do it myself. I can." He responded, and Jakebs grinned. 

"I thought so. Don't eat it too fast, kiddo." 

"Kiddo, kiddo, kiddo!" Alec laughed, as he pushed the spoon into the ice cream. Jakebs pulled a chair from the table around to the couch, and sat down. 

"You said you might know who he belongs to?" Jakebs asked slowly. 

"We might be able to find out, but it's a long story." Jarod said, watching Alec eat the ice cream, oblivious to everything around him. Jakebs looked at Alec, before replying. 

"I have time." 

"We think that the baby-" 

"His name is Alec." 

"Okay, we think that Alec was kidnapped." Jarod said bluntly, and Jakebs glared at him. 

"Who kidnapped him?" 

"A place called the Centre. Alec carries a gene called the Pretender Gene, and is very intelligent. We might be able to find out who the parents are," Miss Parker answered, and Jakebs turned around to see Alec. 

"If you can find his parents, and prove it's them, then I'll believe you. Until then, he's staying with me." Jakebs took the now-empty bowl away from Alec, and Miss Parker braced herself for a mad scream from the baby, but Alec just sat happily. 

"Dinner, soon?" He asked, and Jakebs laughed. 

"Soon," He knelt by Alec's highchair. "Alec, why don't you like the lady?" Alec looked at Parker. 

"They were mean." He whispered, but loud enough that everyone in the room could hear him. Parker stood up and walked over to him. 

"I'm sorry if they were mean, but I promise I'll be nice. Okay?" Alec stared at her for a minute, and nodded. 

"Okay." He announced, as he broke into a smile. "Dinner, Daddy?" 

"Sure, Alec." Jakebs faced Parker and Jarod. "Wanna stay for dinner?" They looked at each other, and Jarod shrugged. 

"We'd be glad to. You're Agent Buddy Jakebs, right?" 

"Jakebs, please," Jakebs tossled Alec's hair, and Alec looked up at him. 

"French fries?" He asked, and Jarod and Jakebs both broke into wide grins. 

"Sure, kiddo." 

"Kiddo, kiddo, kiddo..." 

*-*-* 

Sydney strolled casually down the halls, hoping to catch Sam before he left for the day. He rounded a corner, and saw Sam standing by a window, staring through the gray glass that seemed to match everything else in the Centre, gray, cold, and opaque. Sydney walked up behind him, 

"Sam, what are you doing tonight?" He asked, and Sam spun around, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Sydney. 

"Nothing. Stosh is visiting his Grandparents. I don't him them to be home when..." Sam trailed off, gesturing lightly to his arm, which was still limp at his side. Sydney nodded, understanding completely. 

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" Sydney asked quickly, and Sam nodded slowly. 

"I'd like that." 

So, half-an-hour later, Sydney and Sam sat at a small table in a Italian restaraunt, working steadily on large plates of Chicken Alfredo (Sydney) and Rigatoni (Sam), when Sydney asked the question. 

"Where's Miss Parker, Sam?" Sam looked up, startled at the unusual question. 

"What?" He asked in reply, narrowing his eyes. 

"Where's Miss Parker?" Sydney repeated, and Sam sighed. 

"With Jarod." He replied, after several minutes of silence. 

"What?" 

"With Jarod." Sam said again, staring down into his rigatoni. "I don't know where, exactly." 

"So the whole shooting was a fake?" Sydney inquired, and Sam nodded. "Your arm?" Sydney pushed, glancing at Sam's 'guilty' arm. Sam looked up, blushing slightly. 

"We needed a cover up, so I shot myself." Sydney gave a low whistle, while shaking his head slowly. 

"I think it's strange Sam, that we should have two fake deaths in one year, and in both cases, you're the witness." 

"I...I've never thought of that, before." Sam admitted, his eyes straying back to the rigatoni, glaring at it, as if it were someway responsible. 

"I'm not implying anything, just pondering." Sydney added, to make sure Sam didn't think he had misplaced Sydney's trust in someway. Yes, he was disappointed that Sam hadn't told him, but it was probably because of Miss Parker's orders. Sam had actually gained some trust, by keeping it a secret, and going so far as being willing to inflict pain upon himself to protect her. Suddenly, a song came on, over the speakers in the restaraunt, 

_Do you trust me? _

_ Do you trust a friend? _

_Do you trust a memory, _

_ Or do you trust it's end? _

_ Trust me alone please, _

_ If you think you can, _

_ Trust me alone please, _

_ The lone, sure shadow man. _

_ Watching in the darkness, _

_ Betrayed once again, _

_ I promise, not I, did that, _

_ Worst of all sin, _

_ Trust me alone please, _

_ If you think you can, _

_ Trust me alone please, _

_ The lone, sure shadow man. _

_ Silence speaks the loudest, _

_ When the actions yell, _

_ Forgotten promise broken, _

_ Please just don't tell, _

_ Trust me alone please, _

_ If you think you can, _

_ Trust me alone please, _

_ The lone, sure shadow man. _

_ Watching you from shadows, _

_ Protecting day and night, _

_ Catching, freeing, never leaving, _

_ Until all is right. _

_ Trust me, trust me, _

_The lone sure shadow man, _

_ Trust me if you can, _

_ The lone sure shadow man. _

"That's another thing that's strange." Sydney said slowly. "All the songs seem to match what's going on in our lives." 

"Then I guess it's true." Sam replied quietly. 

"What?" 

"The words of a book are powerful, but truer still are the words of a song." 

*-*-* 


	6. Free Me

A/N: It just keeps coming! I swear, it's like F-14 bombings! The reviewers! They won't let me leave this project alone!

Free Me 

by RRP 

"We have to tell Broots." Sydney told Sam, as they left the restaraunt. "He's absolutely heartbroken, as it is." Sam nodded slowly. 

"Who's going to tell him?" 

"I will, Sam. Don't worry." 

"Too late." Sam muttered, looking at his arm. 

*-*-* 

"Jarod, what have you found on the baby?" Parker asked him, leaning over his shoulder and handing him some more chocolate milk. 

"I'm drawing blanks. This baby just appeared one day, pouf, out of nothing, according to what I've found." Jarod replied, his tone clearly relaying his disappointment. 

"What about the man Broots saw?" 

"You don't really think he saw someone, do you?" 

"He said he did, and he said Cox yelled at him." 

"Anything else?" 

"He said the man's name was Eli." Jarod gasped, then paled a little. 

"They told me he was dead!" 

"What? You know him?" Parker asked. Jarod nodded, slowly. 

"I might." 

_ *-*-* _

Jarod leaned back on the couch, in the darkness, and let the memories wash over him. Eli had been such a great friend... 

*-*-*

_ A young boy, about fifteen, sat at a table, reading a book. He was reading intently, until a door swung open, and another boy, a little bit younger, entered. _

_ "Hi! Lunch time!" He slid a tray of food onto the table, and sat down across from the other boy. _

_ "Who are you?" The boy asked, taking the food and eyeing it. _

_ "My name's Eli. You're Jarod right?" The boy nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Jarod!" Eli stuck his hand out, and Jarod tentively shook it. _

_ "What's this?" Jarod asked, poking at the strange, meat pattie and bread on his plate. _

_ "A hamburger! I made it myself. Finally convinced 'em to let me cook. All the Sweepers like my steaks!" Eli explained in one breath, his eyes shining with excitement and pride. _

_ "A hamburger?" _

_ "Yeah, you pick it up and eat it like a sandwich." Eli demonstrated with his hands, and Jarod nodded, as he picked the hamburger up and took a bite. _

_ "This is good!" He finally managed, and Eli grinned. _

_ "Thanks!" _

_ "They don't usually let people see me. Why are you here?" Jarod asked out of pure curiousity. _

_ "I'm the new cook, and that's part of my payment! I made them agree to let me see you once a week." _

_ "Really?" Jarod's eyes brightened at the thought of someone visiting him every week. _

_ "Yep." Eli's grin grew larger. "I've seen you around several times, and I've always wanted to meet you," _

_ "I've seen other people, but they never let me meet anyone," Jarod sulked, taking another large bite of the hamburger. _

_ "Ahh...crimey, that can't be fun. But, you're meeting me!" Eli said nothing about his deal with Raines and Mr. Parker, nothing about what he was giving up just to see Jarod once a week. But, he had seen Jarod in the hall several times, and felt sorry for him. _

_ "Crimey?" Jarod questioned, and Eli laughed. _

_ "Crimey. Like, darn, or drat," _

_ "Oh," Jarod finished the hamburger, and gulped down the water. _

_ "You don't have any games, or anything back here, do you?" Eli asked, looking around the drab room. _

_ "No." Jarod sighed, and stared at the book. "Nothing like that." _

_ "Paper?" _

_ "Yes," Jarod answered, brightening a little. _

_ "Pencils?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Get them! I'll show you how to play a game!" Eli stood up suddenly, and Jarod jumped up as well, excited at the prospect of learning a game. The paper and pencils were quickly found, and they sat back down. Eli scribbled a line on the first piece of paper, then handed it to Jarod. _

_ "Add something to it. Another line, a shape, whatever. Then I'll add something, and we keep going until we have a picture." Jarod drew a circle, and slid it back to Eli. Sydney watched quietly from the doorway, his presence unnoticed by either of the boys. He smiled, as Jarod and Eli grinned, and their eyes shone with excitement, and they laughed at their picture. They started another one, and Sydney's smile contintued to grow, happy that his 'project' was having a bit of fun. _

_ *-*-* _

_ So, the weeks went on, and grew into months, as Eli continued to visit every Friday. Sometimes, he would bring hamburgers, sometimes Jarod's normal 'health' food, and once in a great while, a steak. Every week, Jarod learned something new to make with paper, and Eli never ran out of ideas. Sketches of Sydney were done, and Sydney secretly took them later, to stash in his desk. Eli sketched a portrait of Jarod, and Jarod of Eli. _

_ One day, about five months after the visits had started, Jarod did a light sketch of a girl, and handed it to Eli. _

_ "She looks familar, but I'm sure I've never seen her before!" Eli murmured, staring at the paper with a surprising intensity. _

_ "That's Miss Parker." Jarod answered quickly. _

_ "They never told me Mr. Parker had a daughter!" Eli exclaimed, setting the paper down on the table. _

_ "They didn't? She's come to see me before," Jarod said, smiling at the memory. "But, she doesn't come anymore." He added, his smile drooping, and a frown taking it's place. _

_ "I've never heard of her. But, craters! she looks familar. Almost...oh, never mind." _

_ "Craters?" _

_ "Haven't you ever seen Star Tre-" Eli stopped, and frowned at the room. "No, you haven't. Never mind. It's another word like crimey." _

_ "Oh. Craters. I like it!" _

_ "You're cool, Jarod." Eli suddenly said, looking over at his friend. _

_ "You think so? I've always thought I was boring. Maybe that's what no one ever comes to see me." Jarod said, looking back at Eli. _

_ "Nah. You're rad. I come!" _

_ "Yeah. You're cool too! What's 'rad' mean?" Jarod asked, his brow furrowing, slightly mad and embarassed that he never knew any of the latest terms. _

_ "Rad is like cool. It's short for radical." Eli patiently explained, and Jarod nodded, glad that Eli never minded Jarod not knowing. _

_ "Rad." Jarod repeated, as if searing it into his memory. _

_ "Hey, I gotta go." Eli said, standing up and looking at his watch. "I'll see if I can bring you a soda next week, okay?" _

_ "Soda?" _

_ "Carbonated drink in different flavors." Eli supplied, as he grabbed Jarod's lunch tray and left the room. Jarod looked back to his drawing, and began working on it again, never thinking that it would be the last time he would ever see his friend. _

_ *-*-* _

Jarod sat up abrubtly, as the memory faded. Eli couldn't be alive still, could he? But they had told him Eli was dead! Then again, they always lied... 

*-*-*

Eli paced back and forth in his cell. One side of him was smiling, as he remembered the events of the past few months. That man Cox had been using the drug on, escaped, and lived as he was told. But the other half of him was frowning, as each day brought on more frustration, and anger. He couldn't get out, he couldn't escape, but he wanted to so badly. For a second, he thought that he must be feeling the same way Two-Face from all his old Batman comics felt like. Caught in the middle, and the ground on both sides of the fence shaky and unstable. 

Hours paced before he finally laid on the bed, exhausted, and closed his eyes, as the nightmares that constantly haunted him, attacked again. 

*-*-* 

_Eli walked into the kitchen, with Jarod's empty tray, and he dumped it in the sink. Suddenly, Mr. Parker appeared at the door. _

_ "Eli!" Eli looked up sharply, and saw him. _

_ "Mr. Parker!" He began, startled. _

_ "Eli, did Jarod show you a picture of my daughter?" _

_ "Yes, sir!" Eli answered truthfully, afraid to lie. _

_ "Do you know who she is?" Mr. Parker thundered, and Eli shook his head. _

_ "N...no," Mr. Parker snapped his fingers, and three Sweepers stormed into the kitchen, and grabbed Eli, as he struggled helplessly. _

_ "What? I don't understand! Let go of me!" _

_ "Eli, that's your twin. Miss Parker is your twin sister." Mr. Parker thundered. "You weren't supposed to know, and Jarod and Parker should never know." _

_ "My twin?" Eli stopped struggling, his face showing his complete surprise. _

_ "Take him." Mr. Parker nodded to one of the Sweepers, and turned. _

_ "No!" Eli started struggling again. "Dad! Dad, no! Please don't!" Eli begged. Mr. Parker ignored him, as the Sweepers dragged Eli out of the room. _

_ *-*-* _

_ They pulled up to a Centre safehouse, and a Sweeper roughly grabbed the hooded Eli out of the backseat, and dragged him inside the building. _

_ "Welcome home, kid. For the next, lifetime." The Sweeper laughed maliciously, and hit Eli in the stomach. _

_ "Ow...what was that for?" Eli moaned, holding his abdomen. _

_ "Cause I can." The Sweeper replied, punching Eli in the stomach again. _

_ "No!" Eli gasped, realizing what it meant. _

_ "Yep. Your own house of torture, kid. For however many years you live." _

_ A punch to the jaw, and Eli slumped to the floor. _

_ *-*-*_

Eli sat up, gasping for air, and sweating profusely. The Sweeper had been right. House of Torture. Eli faintly remembered the lady he thought was his mother, singing to him, and reading to him out of a small book. What had the book been? A little Bible. Yes, it had been a children's Bible. 

"My God! Oh, my God! Save me!" 

And the Lord Almighty, in heaven, sent angels to guard the man named Eli, and He wept, at His child's pain. 

*-*-* 

Jarod sat for hours before he fell asleep, and the memories grabbed hold of him once again. 

*-*-* 

_"Sydney!" Jarod exclaimed, as Sydney walked in with his lunch tray. It was Friday. "Sydney, where's Eli?" _

_ "He's, not able to come today Jarod." Sydney said slowly, obviously uneasy with what he had been told to tell Jarod. _

_ "Will he come next week?" Jarod pushed, frowning at the health food and water, instead of the hamburger and soda he had been promised. He had been looking forward to the soda all week! _

_ "No, Jarod. I'm afraid he won't be able to," Sydney said, a little firmer this time. _

_ "Where is he, Sydney?" Jarod jumped up from the table, and demanded. "What did they do to him? Where is he?" He was yelling now, and Sydney cringed a little. Sixteen year old Jarod was a little more intimidating than twelve year old Jarod. _

_ "Jarod, he's dead." Sydney said quickly. "It was an accident." He quickly added. "A rack of pans fell, and a big twenty five gallon stainless steel hit him on the head. He died instantly." Jarod sat back down so fast there was an audible thud. _

_ "Sydney, he was my friend," Jarod slowly croaked. _

_ "I know, Jarod. I'm sorry." _

_ "You're sorry? For what, Sydney? For locking me up here, then killing my only friend?" Jarod stood up again, and grabbed Sydney by the collar. _

_ "Jarod!" Sydney started to snap, but Jarod cut him off. _

_ "Sydney," Jarod was speaking in a low, threatening whisper, "Don't lie to me. It was not an accident, and you know it. Do not, Do not lie to me!" Jarod shoved Sydney backwards, and he sat back down, burying his head in his arms. Sydney turned, so Jarod wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to flow. _

_ *-*-* _

_ Jarod walked in front of the Sweeper, as he was escorted to his bedroom for the night. He went through the door, and the Sweeper slammed it shut, and turned to take his place as guard. Something on the bed caught Jarod's eye, and he went over to see what it was. _

_ A can of something called COCACOLA lay on the bed, with a note. Jarod picked up the can, and then the note. _

_ "This is soda. Forgive me, Jarod. I'm sorry. -Sydney" _

_ Jarod turned his back to the camera, and forced a small smile. _

_ "Forgiven, Sydney. This time, anyway." Jarod popped the small tab on the can, and took his first sip of soda._

*-*-* 

Jarod opened his eyes, but didn't sit up. He had almost forgotten about the soda. He smiled, thinking now about what Sydney had risked when he put the small can and note on his bed. Maybe now he could sleep without the dreams... 

*-*-* 

Eli sat, doing nothing, saying nothing, until his eyes closed, from pure exhaustion. 

*-*-* 

_"No! NOOOOOOO!" WHAM! *gasp* WHAM "please, no, please..." WHAM! *moan* "oh please, stop..." WHAM! blackness. again. this wasn't life, this was a scarred shell of being. no one to trust, no one to love. and blackmail. _

_ "run, and we kill your twin." Eli couldn't let them kill her! he couldn't! _

_ "NOOO!" WHAM! pain, blurred pictures of vivid reds and yellows and whites, screaming pain and agony. _

_ "please, don't! not again!" WHAM! They enjoyed it! How could they? The Sweepers actually enjoyed it! _

_ "oww...please stop! please!" WHAM! Eli doubled over, holding his swollen and bruised stomach. His eyes were both black, his nose broken and bleeding, and his lip puffy and bleeding. _

_ WHAM! _

_ WHAM! _

_ WHAM! _

_ blackness. _

_ what is hope? _

*-*-* 

Eli and Jarod each fought through the sleepless, tortured, dream-filled night, thinking of a friend lost, and pain endured. 

Jarod had come to a decision. If Eli was alive, he had to rescue him. 

Eli had come to a decision. He had to get out, no matter what the cost. 

no matter what the cost...

_ *-*-* _

Sydney knocked on the door of Broots' house the next morning, and Debbie answered. 

"Hi, Sydney! You want my Dad?" Sydney nodded, smiling at Debbie. 

"Who is it, Debbie?" Broots asked, coming down the hall. "Sydney! Come in!" Sydney stepped in, and Broots shut the door. 

"What's going on?" Broots asked, his head cocked slightly. 

"We need to talk, Broots. It's about Miss Parker." Broots gulped, and slowly nodded. 

"Okay, you wanna sit down?" He asked, leading Sydney into the living room. Sydney shook his head. 

"No thank you, but you should." Broots cocked his head even more, as Debbie went back into the kitchen. 

"Okay," Broots lowered himself to the couch. "What is it?" 

"She's alive, Broots." 

"What?" Broots yelped, standing up. "She's alive, Syd?" Sydney nodded. "Have you seen her?" 

"No. Angelo told me, and I wormed it out of Sam." 

"And?" 

A phone rang. Sydney pulled his cell phone out, and snapped it open. 

"I'm, I'm having nightmares again, Sydney." Jarod's voice had a sad air about it. 

"With Miss Parker there? I'm not surprised." Sydney smiled slyly. 

"How'd you find out?" Jarod snapped quickly. 

"Sam. I made him tell me." 

"Where are you?" Jarod asked, almost panicking. 

"Broots' house." Sydney replied, and Jarod sighed with relief. 

"Can I talk to him?" Jarod asked, 

"Can I talk to her?" Sydney countered. 

"Yes. But I'll only take a second." Sydney nodded resolutely, and handed the phone to Broots. 

"Hello?" Broots asked, hesistantly. 

"Broots? Do you remember Cox mentioning someone named Eli?" Jarod questioned. 

"Yes. I saw him as well. He was yelling at Cox, and Cox was screaming at him," 

"And he called him 'Eli?" Jarod pushed. 

"Yes. Eli." Broots replied. 

"Thank you, Broots. You can give the phone back to Syd." Broots handed Sydney the phone, and minutes later, Sydney exclaimed, 

"Miss Parker!" 

"Hi, Syd. Nice to talk to you again," Sydney smiled. She sounded happy! 

"Where are you, Miss Parker?" 

"Some little town in West Virginia, is all I can say." 

"Oh. How are you?" 

"Great! And you?" 

"Good." Sydney replied honestly. He looked over at Broots. "But I won't be, if I don't let Broots say hi." Parker laughed. 

"Give him the line." 

"Hi? Miss Parker?" Broots asked, doubting. 

"Hi Broots!" Miss Parker answered. 

"Miss Parker!" Broots exclaimed. "You're really alive!" 

"Yes. I'm alive." A flash of pink, purple, and dark hair almost knocked Broots over, as Debbie flew into the room. 

"She's alive? Is she alive?" Debbie squealed, as Broots nodded, and reluctantly handed her the phone. 

"Miss Parker!" Debbie squealed again. 

"Hi, Debbie!" Miss Parker greeted. "I need to talk to Sydney, okay? We'll take later, when I have time, okay?" Miss Parker hated to tell Debbie she couldn't talk, but she needed to lay some things out with Syd. 

"Okay," Debbie's disappointment was obvious, as she handed the phone back to Sydney, and trudged back to the kitchen. 

"Yes, we'll help!" Sydney exclaimed, as Broots looked on worriedly. 

"Help with what?" He asked, and Sydney waved a hand to silence him. He frowned, and sat down on the couch. 

"Okay, call me tommorrow, and we'll put everything together." Click. Sydney looked at Broots, as he slid his cell phone back in his pocket. 

"Help with what?" Broots repeated. 

"Rescue Eli, and find out who the baby is." 

*-*-* 

Mr. Lyle was sifting through some reports when he heard Broots and Sydney talking excitedly in the hall. He hadn't heard them talk like that since his twin was alive! He guessed they didn't know he was in the storage room right next to where they were standing. Lyle decided not to tell them. 

"So, have you heard from Jarod, today?" Broots was asking Sydney, 

"No, Miss Parker. But Parker says Jarod's found the baby." Sydney replied. 

"Really? Where is he?" 

"Miss Parker didn't say." Lyle sat down with a gasp. Miss Parker was alive? His twin was alive? When he had found she was dead, it was like his whole world had come crashing to the ground around him. His only link to humanity, his link to himself, was gone. But now she was alive? He couldn't help jumping out and asking more. 

"Miss Parker's alive? Really?" Lyle flung the door open, and practically ran into Sydney. 

"What?" Broots gave a startled cry, and Sydney's face echoed Broots' surprise. Sydney looked closely at Lyle, and was also surprised to see...was it, desperation? It wouldn't be worth lying to Lyle, he had probably already heard everything. 

"She's alive, Mr. Lyle." Sydney said slowly, and Lyle leaned against the near-by wall. 

"Sydney!" Broots gasped, and Sydney shook his head. Suddenly, Sydney had a gun, and was pressing it into Lyle's chest. Lyle was too surprised to even taunt. 

"Lyle, if you breathe one word about this to anyone, anyone, I will shoot you, and make sure you stay dead. Do you understand?" Lyle nodded weakly, and Sydney put the gun back in his pocket. Broots stared at Sydney, eyes wide, and heart pounding so hard he was sure everyone could hear it. 

Lyle's heart, meanwhile, leapt with joy. She was alive, after all! Alive, alive, alive! Sydney glared at him one last time, and turned and walked towards the elevator. Broots followed hurriedly. 

Lyle was slumped against the wall, and he sank to the floor. She was alive! 

~~*~~ 

"Lyle," Mr. Parker began as Lyle strode into his office. "Cox has a lead on Jarod. I want you to go with him." Lyle nodded briskly, and smirked at his Father. _I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know!_ The thought played to some bizarre children's rhyme tune over and over. 

Mr. Parker looked at Lyle, and glared at the smirk upon his face. He was still suspicious. Had arranged Miss Parker's death? But, it wasn't anything unusual, so it didn't mean much to Mr. Parker anyway. Mr. Cox slipped into the office. 

"Ready?" He asked, and Lyle nodded, as a plan formed in his mind. Cox was obviously mad that Lyle had to come, but didn't protest much at the time. 

They walked out to the corporate jet, and boarded. Several Sweepers sat on board already, and Lyle saw Sam, Miss Parker's Sweeper, among them. He wondered if Sam knew, then realized that he had to know if he was on the plane when they came back. The seat next to Sam was empty, and Lyle sat next to him. Sam shifted uneasily in his seat, Lyle noticed, with another smirk. Cox sat several rows ahead of them, out of earshot. Lyle looked around at the other Sweepers, before leaning over to Sam, and speaking. 

"Ready to catch two fish?" He whispered, and Sam turned around. 

"What?" Sam's expression didn't change in the least, and Lyle was disappointed. 

"Two fish...oh, never mind." Lyle leaned back in his seat, and Sam eyed him carefully, before turning his gaze back to the window. "Cox, where are we going?" Lyle called out after several minutes, and Cox turned around. 

"It's Mr. Cox, to you. Some dinky town in West Virginia." 

"Morgantown." Sam muttered under his breath, and Lyle grinned eerily, pleased with both answers. 

~~*~~ 

"Isn't this nice?" Jarod breathed, looking out over the river. 

"Jarod, we're in a trailer, next to a junk yard and a half-sunken, rusted barge, only two miles from the dam, and you expect me to think this is nice?" Miss Parker snapped, looking at the brown river water. 

"You forgot the 'dinky town in West Virginia' part." 

"Right." They watched, as across the river, a small dot of white and red moved down the bike trail. 

"It is pretty, though, nevertheless." 

"In a strange way, yes." Miss Parker admitted, looking back at the water. All of a sudden, shouts were heard from over the gravel hill, only yards away from them. 

"He's right over here!" 

"I'm coming!" Lyle and Cox. Jarod looked at Parker, and Parker looked at Jarod. 

"The barge!" Jarod whispered fiercely, and they scrambled for the river bank. Jarod looked back, expecting to see Cox and Lyle standing on top of the gravel hill, but they weren't. 

"Hey, Cox!" He heard Lyle yell, and Cox curse at him. Jarod heard a splash, and turned to see Parker dive under the water, and under the barge. He quickly followed, and resurfaced in an air pocket underneath the large rusted, metal, boat, just as Cox topped the hill, now running for his life. Lyle ran after him, waving a gun. 

Cox slid down the bank, and jumped. He landed with a heavy thud on top of the barge, and Lyle soon followed. Jarod and Miss Parker listened from underneath, shivering. Jarod tried to look around in the darkness, but it was useless. In the deep midnight under the barge, blindness ruled. He shivered in the sunless, dark water, and tried to touch the bottom of the river, his feet slipping off slime crusted rocks, and being sucked into oozing mud. Miss Parker squirmed next to him, and he leaned forward. 

"What?" Jarod whispered in her ear, trying not to squirm himself. 

"Fish!" She whispered in reply, as Jarod felt something colder than the water, and smooth, and slimy, slide past him, brushing against his leg and sending an unpleasant chill up and down his spine. 

Footsteps vibrated above them, and Jarod and Parker strained their ears, trying to hear what was being said. 

"Why?" An angry voice asked. 

"Because I wanted to! Because I could!" Another equally angry voice replied. 

"I should have killed you months ago!" 

"And answered to whom? What do you think the Triumvirate would have said?" 

"I'm going to kill you anyway, so, I guess I'll find out what the Triumvirate says about it." 

Two gunshots echoed, and Jarod felt an woosh of water by his feet, and around his legs, as scared fish darted for safety near the middle of the river. There was a thud as a body fell. Jarod held a finger to Miss Parker's lips as they clung to each other in the mirky blackness. 

A splash came next, as a body was tossed into the water, and then an agonizing wait. 

Suddenly, they heard a tap on the barge, and another. 

"Hey, sis, are you in there?" Lyle's voice sounded strange through the metal, and Parker debated for a mintue whether she should answer or not. Finally, she did.  
"Yes." 

"Jarod with you?" 

"I'm here, Lyle." They both ducked, and swam out from underneath the barge, into the blinding daylight. Miss Parker and Jarod shivered as they climbed from the cold water, and Lyle jumped back onto the firm ground. 

Jarod was fully expecting a gun and handcuffs, but the gun was no where in sight, and Lyle looked like he was ready to hug Miss Parker. Jarod noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that the red and white dot was still there, making slow progress down the trail. 

"Lyle!" Sam's voice came first, followed by his head, then his body, as he topped the hill, and came sliding down the other side. He froze when he saw Lyle grinning at Miss Parker and Jarod, and both of them soaked and shivering. He had been surprised enough in the past several months, and it was getting annoying. 

"Sam," Miss Parker snapped. "How'd he find out?" 

"I, I don't know!" Sam shrugged helplessly, and Lyle's grin widened. 

"I heard Sydney and Broots talking." Lyle explained. Jarod finally spoke through chattering teeth. 

"Let's go in the trailer and get some towels and stuff." Miss Parker nodded, and they both turned towards the trailer as Sam and Lyle followed. 

It took a while for them to dry off, start some coffee, and change, but it was finally all done, and Lyle, who still hadn't shown any intention of taking them back to the Centre, just sat and enjoyed it all. 

"Two fish, Sam! Two fish! I caught them both!" Lyle finally said with yet another smile. 

~~*~~ 

"Lyle, how in the world do we know we can trust you?" Miss Parker asked again, as Lyle frowned, and tugged at the handcuffs. This was definatly not what he had planned. 

"Well, I shot Cox," Lyle started. 

"That's normal, Lyle. Something unusual." Miss Parker corrected. 

"I didn't tell Dad, when I had the chance." 

"Good point, number one." Jarod muttered. 

"I didn't try to drag you back when I had the chance." Lyle added. 

"Good point two." Jarod said. 

"I'm the one in handcuffs." Lyle finished. 

"Point three. Take your base." Jarod murmured, with a sigh. 

"Um, I missed you?" Lyle added, hesistantly, yet truthfully. 

"Bonus point one, for a total of four." Jarod fought a smile, as he tried to make himself remember what Lyle had done in the past. 

"Okay. You have me half convinced." Miss Parker sighed. 

"Can you take off the handcuffs?" Lyle asked, tugging again. 

"Fine. Sam, take the things off him." Parker ordered, and Sam jumped to his feet, and undid the handcuff lock. Lyle pulled his hands away, and shook them. 

"Thanks, finally." Lyle said, rubbing his wrists. 

"Anything you've forgotten to mention?" Miss Parker asked, slightly annoyed for some strange reason. 

"Would it help if I shot myself in the arm?" Lyle asked eagerly. Jarod almost laughed, then he paused. 

"You're serious." Jarod stated. Lyle nodded. 

"If it would help!" 

"Not nessecary." Jarod finally said. "There's already been too much blood." 

"What can I do?" Lyle asked, looking around. 

"Find what you can on the baby, from the inside." Miss Parker instructed warily, and Lyle nodded. 

"Sure thing, sis. Anything else?" 

"Don't get yourself killed." She added slowly. He beamed. 

"I'll try not to." 

*-*-* 

"Cox is dead." Lyle said flatly, as he walked into his father's office. 

"What?" Mr. Parker almost yelled. 

"Same man that shot Miss Parker. Sam saw him, and positively identified him." Lyle said, adding a mock air of sadness to his tone. 

"What a shame." Mr. Parker finally murmured. Lyle smiled a fake sad smile. 

"I've got work to do. I'll talk later, okay?" Lyle said, heading out of the office. Mr. Parker nodded. 

"Sure thing, son." Lyle left the room, and headed for Broots' lab. 

"Broots, do me a favor." 

"Lyle!" Broots jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" 

"Find anything you can on this baby they've found, okay?" 

"But-" 

"It's cleared with Jarod. I talked to him. Just do it, okay?" 

"Sure, I'll get to it right away." Broots finished slowly, still undecisive. 

*-*-* 

The black-clad figure slipped out of the building, and as he reached the edge of the property, alarms began to go off. He had almost escaped. 

He began to run, as fast as he could, leaping underbrush, ducking tree branches, racing for the Canadian border. 

As he ran, a bitter-sweet thought came to mind. He was just like a Negro slave of the eighteen hundreds, running the Underground Railroad, to freedom and the north. 

The crack of gunshots in the woods behind him sharpened his senses, and his fear. He ran faster, not caring to jump, or duck. 

The light of the moon could occasionally be seen through the trees, flickering, providing little viewing range. Branches whipped his face, like angry, bony, hands, trying to catch him, slow him down, drag him back. The fear pushed him on, faster and faster. 

Brambles, thorns, bit at his legs, clawed and scraped and bloodied his legs and lower chest. His legs stung from lack of oxygen, and scrapes. But he couldn't stop. His feet were sore, and stinging. But now was not the time to stop. 

More angry shouts sounded behind him. They were getting closer! How was it possible? One thought echoed through his mind, over and over and over. 

Run or Die, Give me liberty or give me death. Run or Die, Give me liberty or give me death. Run or Die, Give me liberty or give me death. Run or Die, Give me liberty or give me death. Run or Die, Give me liberty or give me death. Run or Die, Give me liberty or give me death. Run or Die, Give me liberty or give me death. 

There was a ravine ahead. Not far, but still far. Would he make it? Could he jump the distance? He would have to tr- 

KATHUNK! 

All was blackness, and silence. He knew in the depths of his mind what had happened. He had run into a tree. What a stupid thing to do! He couldn't rouse himself, no matter how hard he tried. He was out, out cold. 

*-*-* 

Lyle had taken the corporate jet to Yoder, as soon as he heard of a mysterious, 'potential' pretender's disappearance. He knew who it was. It had to be Eli. What a better way to prove his loyalty to Miss Parker than bring her Eli? 

Now, he combed the woods with other, unsuspecting Sweepers, and Sam. He wasn't quite sure how Sam had managed to come with him. The past few hours were in a sort of daze, for some strange reason. Had he asked Sam? Had Sam asked him? Then another thought hit him, and got him back on the right track. Did it really matter how Sam had come? The answer was obviously no, for unobvious reasons, that still eluded Lyle. 

But for the task at hand. Combing the wild, North Dakotian forests, and the border of Canada, in the early morning hours, minus a cup of coffee. 

He could see a ravine ahead, and he wandered forward, hoping he wouldn't find a body at the bottom. He neared the edge, and as he was passing a large oak, he tripped over a big something. 

"Oouf!" Lyle lost any air that was in him, as he fell on a large rock, with a thud. He looked back at his feet, and couldn't resist a grin. 

Hidden in the underbrush, was the unconscious form of the man who could only be Eli. 

"Sam!" Lyle called out, and several Sweeper's turned. "Nothing!" He waved the other Sweepers off. "I just fell, and I'm kinda stuck. Sam! Come help me!" Sam jogged over to help Lyle up, and Lyle wordlessly pointed. 

Sam's mouth turned into a half-grin. If he had had any doubts about Lyle's loyalty (which he had), they were all lost right then and there. He bent down, as if to help Lyle up. 

"How are we going to get him out of here?" He whispered, and Lyle grinned. 

"Easy. I'll go to the other side of the building, and say I've found something." 

"What will you find?" Sam couldn't help asking, knowing that the Sweepers weren't exactly dumb, however they may seem. 

"This." Lyle reached down, and pulled off one of Eli's shoes. To any of the other searchers, it would have just looked like Lyle was freeing his foot. 

"You get Eli to the Suburban you said Jarod hid, while I chew out all the Sweeper's for chasing a dumb deer last night, while the escaped 'pretender' went the other way." Sam nodded. 

"Okay. You going to meet me at the Suburban?" It was Lyle's turn to nod. "You follow the gravel road we came in on for a mile. There's a hidden dirt turnoff, that leads to a clearing. I'll get him in the van, and wait for you at the turnoff." Lyle smiled, as he stood up, and brushed himself off while shoving the shoe in his jacket. Sam turned around, and pretended to be interested in the ravine itself. 

Minutes ticked by before the faint shouts of 'Over here!' could be heard. All the Sweepers started running for towards the yell. Sam watched them go, waited another minute to make sure it was safe, then dashed back over to Eli. 

He picked him up, surprised by how light the man was, slung him over his shoulder, fireman style, and set off at a jog towards the Suburban, about a mile away. 

By the time he made it to the SUV, and found the keys in the end of the exhaust pipe, Eli had become very heavy. He unlocked the car, and put Eli in the back, as he remembered a similar rescue, from the same place, a little less than a year ago. 

He did a quick check over of Eli, then shut the door, locked it, and headed for the dirt turnoff. 

When he stopped to wait for Lyle, he realized how much his arm still hurt, and he rubbed it, trying to numb the area and make the dull ache go away. 

Lyle rounded a corner minutes later, and waved. Sam waited, not wanting to waste energy by lifting his arm. 

"You have him?" Lyle asked, as soon as he got close enough. Sam nodded. 

"Yes. You ready to go?" 

"Where are we going to?" Lyle inquired, realizing he hadn't thought that far ahead yet. 

"Jarod has a cabin in Canada. We went there when we rescued Broots. We'll go there, then contact him." 

"Okay. And the jet?" 

"You figure something out." Sam muttered, tired, and not looking forward to the long drive. "Let's go." Lyle climbed in the back, to check out Eli, while Sam jumped in the driver's seat once again, to drive. 

*-*-* 

"Hello?" Jarod answered his cell phone, and leaned back on the couch in the medium-sized, Trenton, N.J. apartment. 

"Jarod, we have Eli." Lyle said quickly, pausing to let it sink in. 

"What? Where?" Jarod sat straight up, his idea of relaxing instantly abandoned. 

"In your cabin in Canada. Sam brought us here." 

"Sam's with you?" 

"Yes." As faint as it was, Lyle still caught Jarod's sigh of relief. "So, what now?" 

"Wait there!" Jarod said quickly. 

"Okay. Waiting, but I can't stay that long, or my Father's going to get suspicious." Click. 

"Miss Parker! They have him!" Jarod said excitedly. 

"Have who, Jarod?" Miss Parker asked groggily, from the bedroom. 

"Eli! Let's go!" 

*-*-* 

"Sydney! Look at this!" Broots exclaimed in an excited whisper. Sydney leaned over, to see the computer screen. "It says that Eli is the baby's father!" 

"Who's the mother?" Sydney asked, surprised, but trying not to show it. 

"It doesn't say. It says the egg was from NuGenesis, a frozen harvested egg." Broots said, unconsciously blushing as he read. 

"Trace it." Sydney ordered. 

"Okay." Broots stuttered, before starting to type again. 

Sydney's cellphone rang, and Sydney grabbed it and pushed the talk button. 

"Sydney, Lyle and Sam have Eli at my cabin in Canada. Do you have anything new?" Jarod said, in one breath. 

"Eli is the baby's father." Sydney responded. 

"Um, okay. Who's his mother?" 

"We don't know yet." Sydney sighed. 

"Find out! Please, Syd!" Click. 

*-*-* 

Eli blinked, and stared at the strange ceiling, trying to figure out where he was. 

"Hello?" He whispered hoarsely, as a strange man came into the room. 

"Oh, hey. Lyle! He's awake!" The man shouted out the door. "You've been out for at least twelve hours. How do you feel?" 

"Strange. My head hurts." Eli moaned, blinking. 

"We can take care of that, I think." 

"Where am I?" Eli asked, looking around. 

"Jarod's cabin, in Canada. I'm Sam." Eli's eyes brightened. 

"Jarod?" 

"Yes. He's on his way." Another man walked in, and Eli smiled a little. 

"Lyle, I presume?" 

"Yes. I'm Lyle." Lyle smiled as well, and Eli closed his eyes. 

"I'm finally free..." 

*-*-* 


End file.
